


Walls Down

by windydays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windydays/pseuds/windydays
Summary: Taeyong is a typical university student. He spends most of his time studying and drawing, his long-time hobby. His life drastically changes when he's surprised by an unexpected guest on a random September night: the main character of his webtoon.





	1. New Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This plot was inspired by the drama W, but it won't follow a similar storyline. Hope you enjoy reading this!

It is 7:36 p.m.

After a grueling day at work, Taeyong is finally home. His home, a small one-room apartment, is arguably the only place where he feels safe. When he goes to turn the lights on, he remembers he had forgotten to pay the electricity bill. As expected, the room stays pitch black. He carefully makes his way to the kitchen where he opens the old cabinet to take out a pineapple scented candle that his mom had given him the last time he had visited his hometown around two months ago. _This should work for now._ He lights the candle, just to blow it off. _I should do this at the bedroom._ When he gets to his bedroom, the darkness suddenly frightens him, so he hurries to light the candle. A dim light takes over the room. Taeyong lets out a sigh of relief.

He drops his backpack on his bed and takes out his tablet. Fortunately, he had charged it before coming back home. He sits in front of his desk that had costed him many overtime hours at his part-time. When he turns on the tablet, the candle’s light serves no effect. The tablet’s screen was bright enough to light up his room single-handedly. He turns on the hotspot on his phone, and goes to his webtoon's site. 

Taeyong has been working on his webtoon for four months now. He has received a ton of positive attention, the one he is not used to get in real life. Since little, he had always excelled in the arts. He consistently kept up with drawing and painting until high school, when he took a break as he tried, and successfully improved his grades. When he became a university student, he took back his hobby. This time, he decided to mix his drawing skills with a storyline.

After moving alone to Seoul, his life had become somewhat miserable. He was never socially gifted, but he knew pretty much everybody at his hometown. It was easy to get through, but he didn’t get to build a strong bond with anybody. Now living alone at a place he doesn’t know anyone, he wishes he had a friend to text to when things get rough, but his contact list only consists of his mom’s and older sister’s number. 

 _This new chapter is soooooo good oh my god i’m so sorry for jaehyun tho :(((((_  

When Taeyong reads comments like that, his whole face brightens up. Even though he doesn’t know who wrote it, and the one who wrote doesn’t know it’s him, there’s this feeling of genuine support that Taeyong loves. He knows he shouldn’t rely on the number of new comments to feel good, but he can’t deny it feels nice to have some comments to read when he gets home. The way the people get immersed in his story, makes him want to keep writing, even though sometimes his schedule is too tight because of tests and his job. 

 _Ah, Jaehyun is going to be alright, don’t worry._ Jaehyun is the main character of his webtoon. He is the popular college guy who might be having some problems with his girlfriend when he realizes he might like guys. When creating Jaehyun’s character, Taeyong envisioned his ideal type. A tall, brown-haired guy with broad shoulders and a sweet smile-dimple combo. In the latest chapter, Jaehyun had been caught by his girlfriend cheating with another girl, so the readers are intrigued on what’s going to happen next and what was the exact reason to do what he just did. Taeyong likes to leave his readers on suspense, so he had finished the chapter right at the moment Jaehyun’s girlfriend was going to slash at him.  

Taeyong opens his editing app and starts drawing the scenes for the next chapter, but he ends up deleting the majority of them as he isn’t too convinced with his work. When the clock hits ten o’ clock, he decides to wrap up for the day and take a shower to go to sleep.

 

When the clock hits 6:45 in the morning, Taeyong’s phone makes sure of waking him up. After a big yawn followed by a stretch, he goes straight to the bathroom. He takes more time than usual to prepare himself today, but nothing important. It’s not like he’s dying to be at the campus anyway. His first class, Algebra, starts at 8:00 a.m., and it’s the only class he looks somewhat forward to. The past two weeks there has been a guy who has been friendly to him, but he doesn’t know his name yet. The only thing he knows is that he’s a foreigner because the guy said it the first day when he couldn’t explain himself clearly.

Taeyong gets to the classroom around ten minutes before class starts, after stopping at the campus coffee cart to start the day with his favorite drink, a pumpkin spice latte. The friendly guy waves and smiles at him, and Taeyong replies with the sweetest smile he can show. Even though it looked kinda forced, he tried his best. Taeyong walks toward the chair behind the friendly guy. When he opens his bag, he realized he had left his tablet at his room. _What am I going to do now during break?_ After he gave up digging into his bag, he accommodates himself on the chair when he notices a pair of eyes spying every move of his.

“Did you leave something?” Friendly Guy asks. 

Taeyong is shocked by how pretty his classmate is. He’s touched by the sense of worry in his question. 

“Yeah, I left my tablet at home, and it’s the thing I use to distract myself during break hours.” 

“When are you free?” Friendly Guy slightly jumps from his seat.

“From nine thirty to twelve.”

“Great! I’m free from nine thirty to eleven, so I can be your company,” Friendly Guy hesitates, “obviously, if you want.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Sure! By the way, what’s your name?”

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.” 

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong. My real name is pretty long, so you can just call me Ten,” he extends his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ten,” Taeyong shakes his classmate’s hand. “From where are you? You said you were a foreigner some classes ago.”

“Oh, you remember! I’m from Thailand.” 

When Taeyong is about to reply, a group of three students come their way and interrupt him. All of them greet Ten, while none greet Taeyong. He knows it happens because he exudes shyness from every single pore of his skin, but it still hurts a little. 

“This is Taeyong, by the way. A new friend,” Ten says, “And Taeyong. They are Kun, Sicheng and Doyoung.

The three guys raise their hand when Ten calls their names, so Taeyong takes grasp of their names quickly. 

“Hi, Taeyong. I’m not that good with numbers, but I can give you moral support whenever you want!” Doyoung laughs. 

“No way! Don’t believe him! If he supports you the same way he supports us, you might be better dead!” Ten says. “Right, guys?”

 The other two shyly nod while trying to contain their laughs. 

“What image is he going to get of me!”

“He seems crazy, but he’s actually pretty nice. Don’t worry,” Ten whispers to Taeyong.

“Look at him. Look at him. I can hear you hissing from here,” Doyoung frowns.

“Good morning, students!” The professor interrupts them.

“Ah, the professor is here,” Doyoung says, “I’m watching you.” He points to Ten’s eyes.

The three guys quickly make their way to their chairs. _So that’s how having friends feels like._

The class passes faster than expected. _Maybe I’m not even that bad with numbers?,_ Taeyong thinks when the professor dismissed the class. He stands up, and right before he starts walking towards the door, Ten’s voice stops him,

“Taeyong! Wait for me!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Ten turns his head, “Kun, come here!”

Kun seems to be rushing for the bonus points sake, “Wait, let me finish this exercise.”

“Is he coming with us?”

“Yeah, he’s also free now. Doyoung and Sicheng have classes.”

From not having any idea about what to do without his tablet, to spending the next hour and a half with two strangers, Taeyong wonders why this sudden change is giving him a good feeling. When Kun finally gets the professor’s holy signature, they are set to go. Ten leads the way.

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asks.

“To my dance studio.”

“Oh. So you dance?”

Ten stops walking, and the other two follow. Kun shakes his head warning Taeyong from the reaction that was to come.

“So you dance? Haven’t you seen this body? It screams dancer. Dan-cer. Right, Kun?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“That’s my boy!” Ten winks at Kun.

Taeyong can’t help but smile at the interaction between these two. Being around new people isn’t as bad as he thought.  

“So you are a dance major?”

“Theater. But honestly, I prefer dancing. I was born for it.”

“And you, Kun?” Taeyong asks, feeling more comfortable now.

“He’s also a theater major.”

“But I prefer singing.” Kun clarifies.

“Oh my god, yes! His voice is like honey. If he was my type, I would date him, to be honest.”

“Ten…” Kun blushes.

Taeyong laughs when he sees Kun trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“So you can laugh, huh?”

Now it’s time for Taeyong to blush. They keep walking between rushed students and moody professors until they finally get to the dance studio, a huge wood-floored room with a mirror wall. The floor had turned light brown from all the students that had practiced their choreographies there for the past few years. Ten goes to a corner to put his backpack and takes out his phone.

“Come on, guys. Let’s get some stretching done first.”

Kun goes to put his backpack besides Ten’s and starts stretching to the calming melody Ten’s phone is playing. Taeyong, completely lost, sits besides his classmate’s backpacks.

“Taeyong?” Ten asks.

“Hm?”

“It’s stretching time.”

“But I’m-”

Before Taeyong finishes speaking, Ten is already there holding his hands and making him stand up. 

“Let’s go, Taeyong. You will feel better. Less stressed.”

In any other situation, Taeyong would feel annoyed if someone had done this to him, but today feels different. It has been a long time since he felt someone cared about him. His heart could still feel that warmth that he thought he had forgotten about.

The three guys keep stretching for the next ten minutes. Taeyong’s bones crack so loudly that even the shy Kun lets out a hearty laugh. Ten puts his playlist on shuffle and starts dancing to whatever song plays. Taeyong started somewhat tense, but at the end of the hour, you could say he was close to challenging Ten.

“You are good at this, Taeyong! It seems natural for you,” Kun compliments.

“Yeah, he’s very good. Not as good as me, but pretty good!”

“I’m not,” Taeyong gets flustered.

When Ten notices he could’ve come off as rude, he gets close to Taeyong and whispers to his ear. 

“Don’t change to theater, or else my dancing king title will be in danger.”

“I’m not. Don’t worry,” Taeyong whispers back.

“Hurry up, Ten! Our classroom is far from here and we have,” Kun checks his phone, “three minutes left!”

“Oh my god, chill Kun. It’s not like the classroom will be in lockdown after class starts,” Ten rolls his eyes, followed by a cute eye smile.

“You never know,” Kun is a bit anxious now.

“Bye, Taeyong! Hope you come here with us tomorrow, cutie!”

“Yes, Taeyong! It would be nice to have you here again.”

“Sure!”

 

As soon as the clock ticks eleven, Taeyong’s stomach reminds him. _I should go to eat now._ He obeys his body, and eats a chicken caesar salad from the cafeteria along a strawberry yogurt. He is skinny for a reason, after all. He spends the hour before his class playing on his phone and looking at the people coming and going, sitting on a bench nearby the building his next class takes place. The afternoon goes without any important thing happening. _Back to the routine._

The moment his professor discharges the class feels like a fresh breeze to him, until he remembers he needs to go to work today. _Ahhhhh, if only money could fall from the sky. I need to pay electricity today, anyway._ After a calm shift at the convenience store, he asks his boss for an advance. Fortunately, she concedes it. When he gets to the lobby of his apartment building, he goes to the landlady to pay his electricity bill.

“If only you would smile more, handsome young guy!”

Taeyong brightly smiles, surprising her.

“You had a good day, didn’t you?”

“I guess I did!”

He can hear the old lady laughing at his comment when he starts climbing up the stairs. _Two floors more, two floors more._ When he gets to his apartment's door, he sighs. _Finally home._ He opens the door, and a heavy aura hits him. Something feels strange. _Wait, I don’t remember opening the curtains when I left this morning._ He goes to turn on the lights, but it seems the landlady hasn’t moved the switch yet. A sudden noise comes from his room. _Don’t tell me it’s a thief. Please don’t._ He hears some steps coming his way. He closes his eyes in fear.

“Take everything. Take everything and go. I’m not gonna see you. Please don’t kill me.”

“Who are you?”

“What thief asks that? Oh my god, did someone ask you to kill me?” Taeyong is crying at this point.

“No, no, no. Nothing like that. I’m actually more lost than you.”

The genuine tone twitches Taeyong’s heartstrings. He still refuses to open his eyes.

“Who are you?” Taeyong returns the question.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun. And you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback will be greatly appreciated! Next chapter should be up next week!


	2. Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m afraid you’re lost, sir.”

_ Jung Jaehyun. _

The mention of that name sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong wants to open his eyes, but he’s too scared of what he’s going to see.

_ This must be a prank. A really bad one. _

The soft, yet so mysterious voice interrupts his line of thought,

“If you are not going to tell me who you are, could you at least tell me where I am?”

“Seoul. You’re at Seoul.”

Jaehyun giggles, “I know I’m at Seoul, but this apartment. Is it yours?”

“Uhm, yeah.”

A few seconds of awkward silence pass when Taeyong, still with his eyes closed, sprints to the bathroom.

“More to your left. More to your l-” Jaehyun tries to guide him, but Taeyong smashes into a wall.

“I don’t even know my own apartment!” Taeyong lets out a forced laugh.

When Taeyong enters the bathroom he turns the lights on. He inspects himself in the mirror while trying to compose himself after the most confusing moment in his life since he figured out he wasn’t as straight as a ruler.

_ How did this happen? How can he be real? Still, this could be a prank, you know. Calm down, Taeyong. Calm down. But a prank? There’s literally no one who would like to prank me. Maybe they want to kidnap me and are pulling the friendly card? No. That’s not happening. Or at least, I hope not. _

He continues pondering for some seconds before a burst of adrenaline gets him, and he confidently opens the bathroom’s door.

“Tell me who you rea-”

Taeyong is at loss of words. The perfect man he had created was there, standing in front of him.

“Who am I? As I’ve told you. I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

“I know.”

“D- do you know me?”

“I surely do.”

Taeyong slowly walks towards Jaehyun, admiring every single detail of his figure like an artist does with its own precious paintings. When he gets within a single step distance from him, he pokes Jaehyun’s left cheek.

“So you are real,” Taeyong whispers.

“What?”

“I’m Taeyong.”

“Oh. Weird time to tell me your name, but nice to meet you, Taeyong,” an extremely confused Jaehyun replies.

“How did you get here?”

“Actually, I don’t know. I just woke up in what I guess is your bed.”

_ Oh. The tablet? _

Taeyong goes to his room, and Jaehyun follows him like a lost puppy.

There it is. The tablet he had left in the morning is on his bed.

“So you woke up here?”

“Yes. You haven’t answered my question, though. How do you know me?”

_ Yeah, that. Should I tell him? Should I tell him he doesn’t “exist”? That I’m the one who created him? _

“That’s a tough question.”

“It isn’t tough? If you know me, you can remember where we met or something like that.”

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong sighs.

Jaehyun focuses on Taeyong, pouting a bit.

“I don’t know how to tell you this. I don’t even know if I should,” Taeyong starts breathing rapidly.

“Is it that bad?”

Taeyong nods.  _ If I keep hiding it from him, it could be worse, right?  _ He grabs the tablet from his bed and starts searching for his webtoon.

“What are you looking for?” Jaehyun tries to take a look.

“Do you recognize this?” Taeyong asks, showing him a scene where Jaehyun’s university is in the background.

“Yeah! That’s where I go to study!” Jaehyun excitedly says.

Taeyong tries to speak, but a lump in his throat doesn’t let him. He takes a deep breath.

“I- I drew this.”

“Wow! You are so talented! It looks so similar to the actual place!”

“No, Jaehyun. I mean.”

“What?” Jaehyun says with concern.

“I created this. This place. This story,” Taeyong hands the tablet to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun starts swiping through the webtoon’s pages. His expression turns dark.

“What is this? How do you know everything about me? Who really are you?” Jaehyun almost screams.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun. I didn’t know-”

“Tell me what’s going on because I’m not getting this.”

“I- I created you, Jaehyun.”

“You- you did what?”

“I created you. You. Your friends. Your university. Your girlfriend. The fact that you are confused. That you cheated, so you had a reason to break up. Everything, Jaehyun.”

Taeyong sits on his bed, looking down while trying to contain his tears. The character he created and grew to platonically love was right beside him learning the truth about his “reality”.

“Please tell me you’re kidding me. This is such a bad joke. And I don’t even know you. Who told you to do it? Johnny? Maybe Donghyuck?”

Taeyong breaks down when he hears Jaehyun calling his friends’ names. He can’t imagine what is going through Jaehyun’s mind.

“But how do you even know I’m confused? I haven’t told anyone about that.”

“I told you, Jaehyun.”

“No!” Jaehyun screams, throwing the tablet to the bed and ruffling his hair in anger.

Jaehyun hurriedly leaves the apartment and Taeyong rushes behind him. Jaehyun keeps running until he gets to the convenience store in front of the apartment building. He desperately opens the door while Taeyong looks from outside through the clear walls.

“Could you tell me how can I get to Daehwa University?” Jaehyun asks the freaked out cashier.

“Daehwa University? It’s the first time I hear that. I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

“Gawon Hospital? Saenghwi Park?”

“I’m afraid you’re lost, sir.”

Reality starts to hit Jaehyun, who walks towards the door trying not to cry. He sits in front of the store, finally letting all the tears flow. Taeyong sees all of this like he’s watching a movie; powerless, not knowing what to do. Jaehyun’s sobs makes him feel like utter trash.

Taeyong thinks twice before sitting beside Jaehyun. He sneakily seats like a thief trying to not make any sound. He brings his hand to caress Jaehyun’s hair, who at first tries to move away, but then moves closer. After all, Taeyong is the only who knows him here. Taeyong embraces Jaehyun in a warm, tight hug, and Jaehyun throws all his weight over the lanky boy. Deep inside, Jaehyun feels a glimpse of hope and excitement. Despite not knowing anything about this new place, he was about to start a new adventure. But first, he has to figure out who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait. Does he have a phone?”
> 
> “Who doesn’t have a phone these days?”

The sun is already setting down. The couple of young men have not moved from their spot for almost an hour. Sometimes Taeyong tried to start a conversation, but to no avail. He knows how tough all of this is for Jaehyun, so he respects his sobbing silence. When the clock hits seven, Taeyong stands up.

“Shall we go?”

Jaehyun raises his head. His puffy eyes make Taeyong’s heart break into even smaller pieces.

“Can I go with you?”

“Obviously.” Taeyong replies with a reassuring smile.

When they enter the apartment building’s lobby, the landlady is half surprised, half relieved.

“Taeyong-ah, who’s that fine man beside you?” The old lady tries her best at smirking.

“A friend, grandma!” Taeyong rushes to the stairs, and Jaehyun following him quickly.

“I guess that’s the landlady?”

“Yeah. Although we don’t talk much, she’s pretty sweet to me.”

“Is she going to be mad that I’m staying the night?”

_Just the night? Where are you even going to go?_

“I don’t think so. She’s not that kind of person. I’m paying full rent after all.”

When they get to the apartment, Jaehyun remembers everything that happened there two hours earlier. For a brief moment during their way back, he distracted himself from his cruel reality, but now he’s back to point zero. Taeyong notices how he stops in the middle of the room, so he goes to his bedroom to get some clothes and a towel.

“Here.” Taeyong extends his hands holding a towel, a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. “Go and take a shower.”

“Thank you.”

In the shower, Jaehyun gets bombarded by all the thoughts going through his mind. He experiences an existential crisis like never before. Does he have a purpose in this world or something? Will he be able to go back? His tears blends with the spurts of water coming out from the shower, but his sobs are louder than what the water can hide. A punch resounds through the room.

Taeyong goes to the bathroom, not opening the door.

“Are you okay, Jaehyun?” He worriedly asks.

No reply. Just uncontrollable crying. He would like to console him again, but he knows that Jaehyun needs some time alone.

If Taeyong knew that something like this could happen, he probably wouldn’t ever have started writing. But who would ever think that a character from their story would jump dimensions and come to their world? Taeyong tries to console himself because even though Jaehyun is having it much more harder, the guilt that he feels is way too heavy.

Out of curiosity, he checks his tablet to see if there is something different in his webtoon. If Jaehyun is now in the real world, the webtoon could continue by itself, right? It can’t get crazier than it already is. He goes straight into the last page, and there’s nothing. There are some new comments, but no signs of the story continuing. Suddenly, he gets an idea. _What if I continue the story and Jaehyun goes back?_ He frantically starts drawing. _Anything. Anything will work_. Then, he finds himself stopping.

Jaehyun gets out of the bathroom and goes to Taeyong’s room. Taeyong hurriedly hides the tablet.

“Anything else I should know?” Jaehyun asks.

“No.” Taeyong stays silent for a moment. “You can sleep here.”

“And you? This is your room.”

“You are too big for the couch,” Taeyong chuckles.

Jaehyun smiled for the first time since knowing the truth, and Taeyong felt a sense of achievement. It’s still incredibly awkward between them, but Taeyong is willing to make an effort to overcome this.

Taeyong leaves the room and prepares the couch he’s going to sleep at before taking a shower. When he gets out of the shower, the door of his bedroom is already closed. _Good night, Jaehyun._ He lies on the couch, and prays for tomorrow to be a better day. _At least for him._

 

Taeyong wakes up around 6:30 in the morning. He forgot to set the alarm, but fortunately his body is already used to to wake up that early. He’s lying on the floor with both the pillow and the sheets. He’s still confused why he woke up on the floor and not at the couch. When he walks towards the kitchen, he figures it out when he sees his bedroom’s door closed. _He’s still sleeping, huh._ He opens the refrigerator and takes out all the ingredients needed to make pancakes, and also enough eggs and ham for two.

After eating, he sneakily gets into his room to get a change of clothes. _Whew, I didn’t wake him up_. Before leaving, Taeyong takes out a notebook from his backpack. He tears off a page and quickly writes a note. He leaves a key over the piece of paper.

When Jaehyun wakes up, he regrets it. He wishes everything that had happened the day before was just a nightmare, but it definitely hadn’t been. After taking some time to compose himself, he gets out of the bedroom. He doesn’t see Taeyong, but he sees a plate of pancakes, eggs and ham over the kitchen counter. Jaehyun loves pancakes, and for a moment he’s surprised Taeyong coincidentally cooked that. _Oh, he obviously knows, I guess_. Jaehyun wants to look for signs that tell him that this is just a joke or something, but the universe has proved him wrong since waking up the day before. He goes to take the plate, before his eyes fix on the paper beside it.

_Hi, Jaehyun. I hope you slept well. I had to go early because of university, but I cooked you some breakfast. Here’s a spare key of the room, so go outside whenever you want and remember to lock the door. Here’s my phone number (xx-xxx-xxxx). If anything happens, just message me._

At first, Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do. Going out in a city he doesn’t know anything about? He brushes off his thoughts and eats the breakfast Taeyong had cooked for him. _It’s not anything gourmet, but it tastes so good._ He puts on some clothes he found in Taeyong’s closet and grabs the spare key he had left in the kitchen.

Taeyong got to the classroom some minutes later than usual because of the long line at the coffee cart. He sits behind Ten again, taking his notebook out.

“Wait,” Taeyong stops. “Does he have a phone?”

“Who doesn’t have a phone these days?” Ten turns to face Taeyong.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right,” Taeyong forces a laugh. “Is Kun also late?”

“He won’t come to this class today. He has an audition.”

“An audition already?”

“Yes! I hope he gets it! He was so nervous,” Ten pouts.

“And you wanted to console him, right?” Doyoung teases Ten from his seat.

“Shut up, stupid. Straights are really something else, huh?” Ten asks at Taeyong.

“I guess so,” Taeyong shyly shrugs.

When the professor starts explaining how equations work, Taeyong’s phone buzzes.

_From xx-xxx-xxxx_

_This is Jaehyun_

Taeyong sighs of relief. Even though they are technically the same age, Taeyong feels the urge to protect Jaehyun. He has been in this world for just one day after all. He writes and erases a reply several times until he presses the “send” button.

_To Jaehyun_

_Ok. Got it._

As soon as the message sends, the professors angrily says, “Taeyong, could you come and do this exercise?”

“Sure, sir,” Taeyong says while walking to the board thinking whether his message sounded too rough or not.

Taeyong successfully solves the exercise, surprising his professor. Ten claps from his seat, making a bunch of students look at him with an annoyed expression. When Taeyong walks to his seat, Ten gives him a high five. Taeyong’s lost gaze worries Ten a little, but he goes back to copying the exercise Taeyong had just done.

Finally, the professors dismisses them.

“That’s all for today.”

Ten turns to Taeyong, “Are you coming with us to the studio?”

Taeyong nods.

“Aren’t you going to invite me?” Doyoung says.

“Don’t you think I would’ve asked you?” Ten sassily replies.

“I’m going anyway. It’s not like that studio has your name or something.”

“Sure, let me bless you with my talent,” Ten winks at Doyoung.

Taeyong stands up, “Let’s go, then.”

The three guys walk towards the studio; Ten and Doyoung in the front and Taeyong slightly behind. Ten stops for a moment, so Taeyong can walk beside them. Doyoung looks at Ten, but Ten turns his head away. When they get to the studio, Kun and Sicheng are there.

“Kun! Sicheng! Oh my god! How did it go?” Ten excitedly asks.

“It went well!” Kun smiles.

“Kun…” Sicheng lowers his head.

“Ok, ok. I made a mistake, but Sicheng did well!” Kun says.

“Aw, Kun. Don’t worry, bub. You can still make it,” Ten reassures him.

The group of friends spend their free hour dancing and singing to the latest songs.

“Have you all heard Oh My! by Seventeen?” Ten asks when he starts playing the song.

“I think it’s the first time I hear it, but it sounds good already!” Sicheng replies.

The light atmosphere makes Taeyong feel in peace, like he has no problems at all. When he checks his phone, it marks 10:56 a.m. His next class starts in four minutes.

“I got to go now,” Taeyong says.

He said it quietly, but Ten heard him. Just outside the studio, Ten stops Taeyong.

“Taeyong! Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your phone number? I still don’t get what we are discussing in class, so I was going to ask you for help.”

“Oh, sure,” Taeyong replies with his number.

“And is everything okay? You seem a bit distracted today.”

“Yeah, nothing to worry about,” Taeyong lets out the same forced laugh as earlier.

The day continues normally for Taeyong, despite thinking about Jaehyun’s whereabouts every two minutes. Fortunately, the drawing class professor dismisses the class earlier than usual. As soon as he gets out of the classroom, the clock marks five in the evening and his phone vibrates again.

_From Jaehyun_

_What is the address of your apartment? I’m hungry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter owes to be interesting, so look forward to it!


	4. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure, dude? You are from Gangnam and wearing clothes that aren’t yours?”

After borrowing some clothes from Taeyong’s closet, Jaehyun is ready to leave the apartment. He makes sure to bring his phone and his wallet, which miraculously came with him to this world. When he gets to the lobby, he’s interrupted by the landlady,

“Young man!”

Jaehyun stops and walks towards her desk.

“What’s your name?” The old lady asks.

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“You aren’t from here, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Jaehyun scratches his head while tentatively smiling.

“You know, that boy, Taeyong.”

Jaehyun focuses on the landlady. Whatever she’s going to say seems to be important because of her tone.

“He’s a really nice kid. Please, treat him well.”

“I- ahm- I’m-”

“It’s okay. I’m open-minded when it comes about that stuff,” the landlady chuckles.

“I need to go now. Have a nice day!” Jaehyun desperately tries to cut the conversation off.

When he crosses the road in front of the building, a pair of schoolgirls pass beside him. He can listen them mumbling to each other, stealing glances at him. Jaehyun looks at himself and sees that both the shirt and pants he’s wearing are a tad too short for him. _Damn, the clothes I had weren’t even that dirty. I’m not going back to see that lady again, though._

Jaehyun’s plan for the day is pretty simple: buy a SIM card for his phone; explore the neighborhood around, and search for anything that could help him go back. In an attempt to achieve the first part of it, he enters the same convenience store he cried in front of the day before. Fortunately, the cashier is a different person. Jaehyun goes to the electronics stand beside the drinks section. _A SIM card, a SIM card, a SIM card, and here it is!_ He takes the little package and checks for its price. _Seventeen thousand won. Let me check how much money I have._ He checks his wallet and there are two ₩10,000 notes. _I have enough._ He buys it and rushes outside to put it on his phone.

Jaehyun tried to contact his friends as soon as he woke up at Taeyong’s apartment, but his phone marked _No service_ and, for some reason, his contacts were all gone. He puts the SIM card on his phone and marks Johnny’s number.

“The phone number you are trying to contact could not be found in our database. Please, try again,” the automatized voice says.

_Let’s try again. It could be because of bad signal, I guess._

He marks the phone number again, just to hear the same response.

Jaehyun brings his hands to his face and tries to control his nerves. His gut tells him that what Taeyong told him is right, and he’s just a puppet in this world. But he still guards some hope that this is all a misunderstanding, and he will be able to go back to his regular life. Unfortunately, it seems like his gut is winning once again. He checks his photo gallery, trying to at least connect mentally with his past, but what he sees leaves him breathless. All the pictures are gone. His phone is completely empty. All the memories he saved in photos and videos seem to have ceased to exist.

He takes some minutes to relax before taking out the note Taeyong had left for him. He marks Taeyong’s number and sends him a message.

 

  _To Taeyong_

_This is Jaehyun_

 

_Maybe he isn’t real neither and this is my mind messing up with me._ The buzz of his phone tells him another thing.

 

_From Taeyong_

_Ok. Got it._

 

Jaehyun’s mind is filled up with so many thoughts that it has gone blank. He starts walking through the streets, meandering like a stray dog. He thinks of how he was supposed to go with Johnny to the party of his rich neighbor; how he was supposed to teach Donghyuck a new jiu-jitsu technique; how he was scraping through his courses although, deep inside his heart, he liked them. At this point between denial and acceptance, he wonders why he wasn’t at least able to say goodbye.

He keeps walking and walking until his stomach growls. He’s not sure where he is right now, but he can always call Taeyong. There are no worries. It seems there’s some kind of festival in the city, since the street where he is at right now is flooded with food booths. Jaehyun doesn’t remember ever being in a place like this, but it is a pleasant surprise. The smell of seafood and the sizzle from the grills are insanely inviting for Jaehyun’s appetite. Luckily, the street is somewhat isolated from customers, as this kind of festivals get crowded during late hours of the evening, and it’s around midday.

He spends some minutes exploring the variety of food, but each second his mind gets blurrier and his stomach, louder. He stops in front of a booth with a sign in an unfamiliar language but with Korean transliteration. _Ta-ko-ya-ki. Takoyaki?_ Jaehyun has never heard that word before, but what he sees in front of him looks extremely appetizing. He’s greeted by the man behind the booth.

“Do you want an order?”

Jaehyun shakes his head.

“What is that?” Jaehyun asks pointing at the golden-colored dough balls in the pans.

The vendor tilts his head not getting the question since it’s stated pretty clearly in the sign that they sell takoyaki. His expression changes to one of sympathy when he realizes that the young man in front of him really doesn’t know what a takoyaki is.

“They are batter balls filled with octopus. You can top them with takoyaki sauce, mayonnaise and dried tuna.”

“How much is it for one order?”

“Two-thousand won.”

Jaehyun takes out the three-thousand won he has left on his wallet. “Give me one order and a bottle of water, please.”

He takes his order and sits at the little table beside the booth. _This doesn’t seem like a lunch, but it is cheap, so whatever._ When he eats the first bite, his eyes widen in awe. _Damn, this is delicious! Why is this not a thing in_ \- He abruptly stops. He doesn’t even know how to call his world. His gaze gets lost in the swift turning motion of the takoyakis when a person waves his hand up and down trying to get Jaehyun’s attention.

“Everything okay, dude?” The man asks, tilting his head like the takoyaki vendor.

Jaehyun snaps from his trance and nods his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.”

The man, now sitting in front of Jaehyun, looks rather young. He looks like he could be the same age as Jaehyun, but the bags under his eyes make him look somewhat older.  

“I’m Yuta.” He points with his thumb the man behind him, “And that’s my father.”

“Oh, I’m Jaehyun.”

“Are you seriously, okay dude? You look kinda sad, to be honest,” Yuta stops for a moment. “Wait, I just met you and I’m bothering you so much already. Sorry, bro.”

“Yes, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.”

Yuta notices the uneasiness in Jaehyun’s face, so he tries to lighten up the mood.

“The takoyaki,” he points at the half empty plate on the table, “are good, aren’t they?”

“Yes! I had never tasted them before, but they are amazing,” Jaehyun excitedly replies.

“I’m happy you liked them, bro. It is my favorite food from Japan.”

“Japan?”

“Yes, I come from Japan,” Yuta smiles.

“And where is that?”

Yuta’s face becomes stoic. “I know Japan did a lot of wrong stuff, but isn’t that a bit disrespectful, dude?”

“No, sorry. I really don’t know where Japan is,” Jaehyun looks genuinely confused.

“You aren’t kidding, bro?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Is it a city? A country?”

“A country. You cross the sea from eastern Korea and you get to Japan. Pretty close.”

“Oh…”

“This is actually a Japanese festival,” Yuta stands up. “Come on, let me give you like a tour,” he giggles.

They walk together through the street, taking quick stops in fronts of some booths when Yuta explains the snack and from what part in Japan it comes from. When they reach the booth at the end of the street, they start walking the way back.

“And from what part of Korea do you come from, dude? Assuming you are from here.”

“Seoul.”

“That’s dope! People from Seoul are like,” Yuta hesitates, “different. Nothing bad, there’s just a different vibe. From what district?”

_District? Does Seoul have districts?_

Yuta sees that Jaehyun is struggling to remember, so he starts mentioning some.

“Yongsan? Dobong? Gangnam?”

“Gangnam!” Jaehyun replies because he has heard it before.

“Are you sure, dude? You are from Gangnam and wearing clothes that aren’t yours?”

_How does he know? Is it that obvious?_

“They are from my friend,” Jaehyun awkwardly replies.

“Okay, okay,” Yuta nods in skepticism, followed by a broad smile.

Yuta is about to talk when his phone rings. He sighs when he checks who’s calling.

“I’m on my way, dad.”

He hangs up the call. “I have to go now because I need to buy some ingredients for the booth. Wanna exchange phone numbers?”

Jaehyun stands frozen. _Why does he even want my phone number?_

Yuta gives Jaehyun his phone, “Mark it here. I will appreciate if you hurry up though. I don’t want my father to kill me, you know?”

Jaehyun is left without options and does what he’s told to.

“Great, dude! I’m gonna message you so you can save mine!” Yuta says while running towards his father’s booth, waving his hand at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun takes some minutes to digest whatever happened in the past thirty minutes, and keeps aimlessly walking. _That guy is so weird. At least he seems nice, I guess._ After what it feels like hours, Jaehyun checks the time on his phone. _No wonder my stomach is already growling_. It’s already four hours since he had eaten the takoyaki and met Yuta. He looks around to see where he is. Unsurprisingly, he has no idea how to go back to Taeyong’s home. He decides to message him.

 

_To Taeyong_

_What is the address of your apartment? I’m hungry._

 

He doesn’t expect Taeyong to reply quickly, but before he takes his next breath, his phone is ringing. He takes the call to hear a desperate Taeyong.

“Jaehyun? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m okay. I’m okay. I don’t know where I am.”

“Okay, don’t freak out, please? Tell me what you are seeing right now. Whatever that could help me find you.” 

“There’s a supermarket. It’s called,” Jaehyun squints his eyes to get a better read of the sign, “Wangnaeng?”

“I don’t know where that is, but let me check in the GPS. Don’t hang up.”

After a few seconds, Taeyong speaks again, “Okay, I’m going there right now. Don’t move, got it?”

“I won’t… Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Pass or Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you are mad at me, aren’t you?”
> 
> “If I say I’m not, I would be lying, but I know you aren’t guilty for this. I just need some time.”

As soon as Taeyong finds the place on his phone’s map, he starts running. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to report to work today. Guided by the app, he should get there in around fifteen minutes. He hopes to half that time by sprinting as he did back in his school’s field days. Despite the fatigue his body feels, his brain is as active as ever.  _ What if he hasn’t eaten all day? What if some thugs get him and hit him because he can’t give them any money?  _ These kind of thoughts make him run faster, and he gets to the street Jaehyun is at in around ten minutes. He calms down, walking slowly. He tries to get a look at the signs of the several stores in both sides of the street.  _ Oh! There it is! _

The way Jaehyun is seated in front of the supermarket is reminiscent of the one he had the day before. His expression is different this time.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong makes a final sprint, stopping when he kneels in front of the one he was looking for. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little hungry,” Jaehyun says in a languid manner.

“Come on,” Taeyong extends his hand. “Let’s go to eat. I know of a place you might like.”

Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hand to stand up. After some seconds of neither letting go the other’s hand, Taeyong looks at their almost intertwined fingers.

“Oh. Sorry. I’m still a little weak,” Jaehyun lets go first.

As an awkward silence takes over, Taeyong finds it as the perfect opportunity to take out his phone and check in what direction they should go.

“Are you lost too?” Jaehyun peeks at the phone.

“I am,” Taeyong shyly giggles.

The place where they arrive at looks cozy and intimate. It is a cute vintage café in the middle of nowhere. For the exception of the dim-lighted café, the street seems dead. Taeyong enters, followed by Jaehyun. A middle-aged man warmly greets them when he notices who has entered his café.

“Taeyong! I’m glad you came with a friend! Do you want anything?”

“A pumpkin spice latte and a caprese panini for me,” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun. “What do you want?”

Jaehyun quickly spies the menu in the wall, “Chicken and waffles and an ice tea, please.”

“Good! Make yourselves comfortable,” the man smiles at them.

Taeyong sits at the table in the corner furthest from the entrance door. This part of the café is slightly dark, which makes it even cozier. Jaehyun sits in front of Taeyong, admiring the chestnut brown wood brick walls.

“Do you like this place?” Taeyong asks.

“Yes, it feels kinda familiar. Don’t know why.”

“This is my favorite place in the city. I usually come here to wri-”

“To write,” Jaehyun ends the sentence. “No wonder it feels familiar, then.”

“S-sorry, Jaehyun. I didn’t mean to bring you here because of that.”

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun reassures Taeyong. “It’s not like we can change what happened, right?”

“But you are mad at me, aren’t you?”

“If I say I’m not, I would be lying, but I know you aren’t guilty for this. I just need some time.”

After some minutes of a cold silence, Taeyong attempts to have a conversation.

“So, Jaehyun,” he hesitates, “what would you like to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like here. Would you like to study? Have a job?”

Jaehyun’s eyes turn sparkly and he weakly punches the table to not alarm the man who’s focused plating the dishes.

“I don’t exist here, you know. I have no identity. Don’t you think that’s a bit rude? I can’t even go to a hospital if I get sick. How am I even going to study?”

Taeyong lowers his head.  _ I shouldn’t have opened my mouth. _

The tension doesn’t die when their food arrive.

“Caprese panini for you and chicken and waffles for you,” the man cheerfully says.

“Thanks, Mr. Moon,” Taeyong replies.

Mr. Moon is about to ask if there’s something wrong with them, but the expression on Jaehyun’s face tells him it’s not the right time.

Both eat their dishes, not crossing words with each other. A group of five people enter the café, breaking the quietness. After finishing his already cold latte, Taeyong gets up from his chair.

“Let’s go.”

Taeyong pays at the counter. Since Jaehyun is already outside the café, Mr. Kim sees the perfect opportunity to ask.

“Anything wrong with your friend?”

“It’s a long story for another day,” Taeyong sighs. “And if there’s someone wrong, that’s me.”

Taeyong walks out and heads towards his apartment. Jaehyun follows him, walking right behind him. Halfway through, Taeyong speaks.

“Sorry for what I did earlier.”

Some seconds pass before Jaehyun replies, “It’s okay, but try to be more thoughtful the next time.”

They get to the apartment, and Jaehyun doesn’t know where to go. He just doesn’t want to be around Taeyong for some time.

“You can stay in my bedroom for the time you are here. Think of it like it’s yours.”

Jaehyun doesn’t think twice before going to it, but Taeyong’s voice stops him.

“Do you want me to wash your clothes? I’m going to the laundry.”

Jaehyun goes to the bedroom to search for them.

“Put them in the hamper and bring it here,” Taeyong says.

Jaehyun does as told, and Taeyong leaves the apartment. He gets to the laundry room, pays, and starts throwing the clothes in the washing machine. When he’s about to throw in Jaehyun’s clothes, he checks the size.  _ So large size for shirts, 30 for pants.  _ He leaves the laundry, and goes to a store he had seen on his way back from the café. After some quick spying of the racks, he takes four shirts. On his way to the cash register, he takes a a pair of jeans.  _ This will do. _

A sleepy Taeyong arrives at his apartment around eight in the night.  _ He must be sleeping by now _ . He puts the bag with the new clothes beside the bedroom door, which is already closed. When Taeyong throws himself in the couch, a notification pops up on his phone.

 

_ From xx-xxx-xxxx _

_ hi! this is ten! _

_ are you free rn _

 

Taeyong sighs because the only thing he wants to do right now is to sleep, but he doesn’t want to fail Ten. He wants to redeem himself on his social interactions, which are noticeably rusty. 

 

_ From Ten _

_ its ok if you cant lol _

_ i know it could be late for u  _

_ To Ten _

_ Hi, Ten! _

_ I’m free rn, so what do you need help with? _

 

Like that, Taeyong clears out all the doubts Ten had, or at least he hopes so. Since there wasn’t anything else to talk about, Ten adds Taeyong to a groupchat with Kun, Sicheng and Doyoung. After adding him, they go crazy and start spamming the chat, and Taeyong is definitely not in the mood for that. He excuses himself for the night and mutes the chat before going to sleep.

 

The torrential rain wakes Taeyong earlier than he usually does. He goes to open the curtains to see a dark sky and lightnings in the distance. _  hould I stay here for today?  _ He snaps from his daydreaming when he remembers he has a test today. There’s no option. He has to go, or else he could start with a zero as the professor had warned. After eating some toasts, he changes into a hoodie. As he had done the day before, he takes a page from a notebook and leaves a note.

 

_ Good morning, Jaehyun! _

_ I couldn’t make breakfast today because I need to go early to study for today’s test. Since it’s raining a lot today, here’s an umbrella in case you go outside. Here is some money for you and also for groceries, if you think you can go and buy them. Hope you liked the clothes! _

 

The class is in a quiet panic state. Nobody is loudly complaining, but everyone is internally freaking out. Ten is reviewing his notes from the night before when Taeyong sits beside him.

“Are you ready?” Taeyong asks.

“Yes, yes I am,” Ten automatically replies. “Wait. Taeyong!” He turns back.

Taeyong jumps from his seat, “You scared me. Do you still have doubts?”

“Yeah,” Ten puts his notebooks over Taeyong’s desk. “This exercise here.”

“Wow, clarifying doubts five minutes before the test,” Doyoung interrupts them and sarcastically claps. “Good luck with that!”

“Shut the fuck up. You didn’t even know that you had to switch signs when moving something from one side to another, dumbass,” Ten replies.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and sits. Kun and Sicheng come after.

“Are you ready, guys?” Sicheng asks.

“Taeyong is. Ten and me, tho…” Doyoung says.

“Don’t speak for others, sweetie,” Ten fake smiles at Doyoung.

A choir of shushes takes over the classroom: the professor has arrived.

“Put everything away except a pencil and an eraser. Turn your phones off. Good luck,” he hands the test by row.

“Good luck!” Kun whispers.

“You too!” Sicheng whispers back.

As soon as Ten finishes his test, he stretches widely, hitting Taeyong.

“Oh my god, sorry! Are you okay?” Ten worriedly asks.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Taeyong giggles.

“I know those tricks! Mr. Chittaphon and Mr. Lee, would you like to get a zero?”

“I’m sorry, professor,” Taeyong bows with his head.

After the test, Ten, Taeyong and Kun go to the dance studio. They complain on how an exercise had given them different answers and  about how a topic was not yet discussed in class.

“So Doyoung and Sicheng can’t come Mondays and Wednesday, right?” Taeyong asks.

“Yes. Sicheng has music theory. I’m not sure about Doyoung,” Kun replies.

“Kun, you look somewhat down today,” Ten opens the door of the studio. “Did anything happen?”

“I’m sad, to be honest,” Kun heavily sighs. “Sicheng didn’t pass the audition.”

“What?” Ten screams.

“But he did well, didn’t he?” Taeyong tries to get into the conversation.

“Yeah,” Kun nods, “but there was a senior who also auditioned and had connections. At least that’s what I heard.”

“Ugh, those seniors think they are gods,” Ten rolls his eyes. “They are going to catch these hands soon.”

“And you, Kun? Did you pass?” Taeyong asks.

“Yeah,” Kun shrugs.

“Bitch, yeah?” Ten imitates Kun. “You pass and you say ‘yeah’?”

“Well… I’m happy because I passed, but Sicheng worked so hard for it during the summer and he didn’t get the role,” Kun pouts.

Taeyong and Ten look at each other, while Kun is completely oblivious of what’s going through his friends’ minds. When Ten’s about to play music, Taeyong’s phone buzzes.

 

_ From Jaehyun _

_ I went grocery shopping. Do you want me to make dinner? _

_ To Jaehyun _

_ Thanks! _

_ That would be awesome :) _

 

A smiling Taeyong locks his phone and puts it on his backpack. Suddenly, Ten is not in the mood to dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I would appreciate any kind of feedback!


	6. Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Texting someone pretty important, huh?” 
> 
> “U- uh,” Taeyong stutters, “just a friend.”
> 
> “I would like if my friends smiled like that when they receive my messages," Ten pouts.

A shift with no mishaps ends as Taeyong takes out his phone to message Jaehyun, who, he guesses, is his roommate until new notice.

 

_To Jaehyun_

  _I’m omw now!_

 

After checking the time on his phone, Taeyong decides to take the bus back home. It’s around seven in the evening. The sun is setting down, announcing the end of a day. Although he had told Jaehyun that he would get to the apartment around that hour because of work, he doesn’t want to make him wait much longer. As he enters the building, he bows his head to greet the landlady. _Does she even sleep?_ Taeyong grins. He climbs up the stairs all the way until the third floor, when a subtle but flavorsome smell signals him that he’s close to his apartment. As he walks closer to his room, the smell gets stronger, reminding him of the carbonara pasta he used to eat when little at the Italian restaurant close to his house.

Taeyong opens the door and a burnt smell welcomes him. He walks into the kitchen to see Jaehyun flipping some noodles in a pan.

“Isn’t that too much?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun is way too focused on cooking to hear him, so Taeyong asks again a tone higher.

“Oh, Taeyong! You are here!” Jaehyun broadly smiles, his dimples making their first appearance.

Taeyong’s heart skipped some beats, but he blames it on the heat coming out from the stove.

“I wasn’t trying to impress anyone,” Jaehyun chuckles. “I just like to cook that way,” he says referring to the flipping technique.

“No,” Taeyong shakes his head. “I meant too much as in it’s too much food for us. And did you burn something?”

“You can always save some for tomorrow,” Jaehyun smugly smiles, “and yeah… But I started again, so there’s no problem now!”

Taeyong leaves his backpack near the couch, wondering why Jaehyun is acting so differently, so friendly. The change is too sudden for Taeyong’s peace of mind. He sits, looking at Jaehyun, who’s sprinkling some pepper over the noodles.

“Do you need help?”

“No! Let this be me paying back for your breakfast yesterday.”

“Ok!” Taeyong awkwardly stretches his legs, letting some tension out.

Jaehyun finishes plating the dishes and takes them to the small table in the living room area.

“Sorry that there isn’t a comfortable place to eat here,” Taeyong apologizes for the lack of a dining table.

“Don’t worry about that! What matters is how the food tastes, right?” Jaehyun quickly glances over the dish in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong gets the cue, and eats a mouthful of the carbonara-styled noodles. His eyes widen when the flavor ticks some old memories sensors.

“This is so similar to the pasta I had back home! How did you-” Taeyong remembers how he made Jaehyun’s own favorite food the same as his.

“I don’t mind, Taeyong. Or at least I’ll try to not mind.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you…” Taeyong puts the plate back on the table.

“I know that,” Jaehyun stops. “But let’s try to be friends, huh?”

Taeyong’s eyes widen again, this time out of pleasant surprise.

“A-are you sure?”

Jaehyun nods, “We are living together, so let’s get along, right?”

Taeyong returns the nod. He rushes to take the plate again, as his stomach clearly doesn’t care about socializing right now.

Although their conversations are still somewhat awkward for the rest of the night, Taeyong appreciates the effort Jaehyun is doing so they don’t feel they are living with a stranger. They get to know about each other and their recent acquaintances: Taeyong gets to know about Yuta, while Jaehyun gets to know about Taeyong’s group of friends. Taeyong is still careful with his words, but fortunately, he doesn’t mess up. For the first time since they met, they exchange a “Goodnight!” before giving end to an eventful day.

 

Taeyong hears the familiar sizzling from the griddle and the clinking of utensils. He thinks he’s just lucidly dreaming about yesterday’s supper, but he snaps back to Earth when his alarm goes off. He stays sat on the couch, letting the sleepiness out, but he finds himself fixated on Jaehyun. Taeyong studies all the details of his roommate’s body that the distance and drowsiness let him. The dimples that appear whenever he proudly grins, the broad shoulders accentuated by the tight shirt he bought him, the amazingly defined chest… Taeyong is completely hypnotized.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun waves from his spot in the kitchen, “do you want me to serve you?”

Taeyong, still in a hypnotized state, replies, “Yeah, sure.”

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun waves more vigorously this time.

Taeyong wakes up from his daydreaming, “What? What?”

“Do you want me to serve you breakfast now?”

Taeyong stands up and sags over the kitchen counter. He eyes the stove, where he sees two omelettes, toasts and some seared ham. “Are you trying to show me you cook better than me?”

“I’m glad you know that I am better than you," Jaehyun slyly grins.

Taeyong huffs and walks toward the bathroom.

“I was joking, you know!” Jaehyun screams so the other can hear him.

While looking at the mirror, Taeyong’s lips form a relieved smile. _This is turning better than expected._

The pair eats breakfast together, although Taeyong rushes to finish, so he can get to the campus on time. Jaehyun looks astounded as he wasn’t expecting such a tiny body to swallow so much food in so little time.

“I need to get in time before the coffee cart line is too long!” Taeyong is already sitting at the entrance, putting on his shoes. “Are you going to meet Yuta today?”

“I will ask him,” Jaehyun nods, thanking Taeyong for the idea.

“Ok! See you! Be careful!” Taeyong sprints out of the room.

“You too!” Jaehyun replies, but he is sure Taeyong didn’t hear him.

 

Pumpkin spice latte in hand, Taeyong enters the classroom. He’s the last one to arrive from his group of friends.

“Taeyong,” Doyoung points at the cup, “what’s that that you drink everyday?”

“Coffee? What kind of question is that?” Ten says.

Doyoung heavily sighs, “Did I ask you, Ten? Did I ask you?”

“Pumpkin spice latte,” Taeyong breaks in before Ten can reply, “it’s a favorite of mine. Reminds me of Christmas season.”

“That’s pretty cute!” Ten widely smiles.

“Isn’t it too sugary tho?” Doyoung asks.

“It’s not that sweet. I mean, it’s obviously sweeter than a regular coffee, but it’s good.”

“Ah, it’s a shame I don’t like coffee,” Sicheng adds to the conversation. “At least I like hot chocolate. Especially Kun’s!” He adds.

“Kun doesn’t make the chocolate per se tho? He just mixes it and that’s it,” Doyoung matter-of-factly says.

“It’s just good, I don’t know,” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Why are you so petty so early in the morning?”

“Maybe he’s jealous of you, guys,” Ten says.

They stay silent for a moment. Kun and Sicheng look away from each other, some red appearing in the two’s cheeks.

“I was just joking,” Ten forcedly laughs, “Doyoung is petty all times because that’s his nature!”

“Yeah, I guess…” Doyoung replies, still taken aback by his friends’ reactions.

The Math class leaves everyone in the classroom shaking on their desks. The equations suddenly got way harder than they were in the first test. Many rant when the professor leaves the classroom. “Maybe I shouldn’t had signed up for this class.” “I’m sure this professor wants to fail us!” “Why do I even need to take Math if I’m studying theater?”

That last comment was from Ten. He had struggled so hard to dominate the material for the first test that now he’s mentally blocked for the next one. The group of friends go together to the usual dance studio. Nobody speaks a word during the walk until Ten himself comes up with an idea. 

“What if we exchange addresses and we study together in our homes?”

“That sounds pretty good… I’m surprised, Ten!” Doyoung says.

“Get used to it, Doyoung. I’m much smarter than what you think,” Ten sassily tilts his head, winking at Doyoung.

Taeyong doesn’t like that idea. He hasn’t planned on telling anyone about Jaehyun just yet. If they go to his apartment, he would have to tell Jaehyun to leave, and that would hurt Jaehyun further. Taeyong has his back against the wall when all of them are done sharing their addresses but him.

“And you, Taeyong?” Ten asks. “Where do you live?”

“Ah…” Taeyong fiddles his fingers, “I live at Seokgwan Apartments.”

“Oh! That’s super close to ours!” Sicheng adds.

“What building?” Ten hesitates, as he notices Taeyong’s uncomfortableness.

“Building 105. Room 313,” Taeyong sighs after mentioning the last number.

“Okay! I have them written all here!” Kun proudly shows the note with all the addresses.

They play some music, sometimes dancing and singing to the songs, but Taeyong stays still, sitting in a corner. He checks everything on his social media, and after seeing a pic of a couple hanging out, he goes to the messages app.

 

_To Jaehyun_

_Hi!_

_Did you go out?_

 

Some seconds pass before a notification pops up.

 

_From Jaehyun_

_hi :)_

_i’m with Yuta :))))_

 

Taeyong smiles when he reads the message. He feels genuinely happy Jaehyun has found someone to spend time with. When he’s about to reply, Ten sits beside him.

“Texting someone pretty important, huh?”

“U- uh,” Taeyong stutters, “just a friend.”

“I would like if my friends smiled like that when they receive my messages,” Ten pouts.

“I’m sure they do,” Taeyong crinkles his eyes, then looks at Doyoung. “Especially him.”

“Wait, what are you insinuating?”

“He seems to like you.”

“That guy hates me. You can feel the hate whenever he talks to me.”

“Well… If you think so,” Taeyong shrugs.

“Those two, though,” Ten looks at Kun and Sicheng who are practicing a choreography on the other side of the studio.

“They were so cute earlier today,” Taeyong grins.

“They know each other for some years already.”

Taeyong sits straighter, like he’s ready to focus on the story he’s about to hear. “Really?”

“Yeah, both came from China. I know them since 12th grade.”

Taeyong hums. He looks at Ten, telling him with his eyes to continue.

“They moved here together. They came with Kun’s little brother, Chenle. You might be wondering why they came here, right?”

Taeyong answers by nodding.

“Their families were pretty close. Sicheng is Chenle’s traditional dance teacher. Kun told me that one day his mother confronted him about some pics someone sent her. The pics showed them having lunch together, smiling at each other. Pretty normal. Except for the last one. It was a pic that from that angle, it looked like they were kissing.”

Taeyong interrupts, “But they weren’t kissing?”

“No,” Ten shakes his head. “It was just a picture taken in the wrong moment. Although Kun denied that they had kissed, his mother called Sicheng’s and their families agreed to-”

“Disown them,” Taeyong finishes the sentence.

“Exactly. Kun told me that they moved here because tuition is cheaper than in China, and also this university is more prestigious than the one they were going to go.”

“But how Chenle came with Kun if he was disowned?” Taeyong is still dumbfounded about this part of the story.

“Actually, I still don’t understand why. The reason Kun told me still seems unbelievable to me.”

Taeyong widely open his eyes in anticipation.

“Chenle was adopted. His mother was Kun’s mother’s childhood friend. His mother was a drug addict, and Kun’s mother offered to take care of him. Since he wasn’t her son by blood, Kun told me she treated him badly. There wasn’t any problem when Chenle said he would leave with Kun because that was actually what both wanted.”  

“Poor guy… But how do they survive here? How do they pay their stuff?”

“Kun has a part time, Sicheng teaches Chinese traditional dance at a renowned school and Chenle will start working soon as he entered high school this year. They are pretty stable for now because Kun got a diversity scholarship. ”

“Diversity? Because he’s from China?”

“No, because he’s gay.”

“So they weren’t really dating back then?”

“Kun denies it, and I’m not close enough with Sicheng to ask him,” Ten hesitates before continuing. “They seem like these close friends who have feelings for each other but are too scared to ruin whatever they have? It was probably the same back then.”

“Ah… I see. That happens a lot.”

“Yeah, like morons! Speak and fucking date already!”

For a moment, Taeyong forgot he was talking to Ten as the atmosphere was too serious, but that comment reminds him.

“Sorry, but it has been so frustrating to see them like that for over a year,” Ten apologizes.

“But they are cute, aren’t they?” Taeyong smiles in unison with Kun and Sicheng who are inside their own little bubble.

“Yes, they are, and that’s why I hate this.”

Both of them focus on the mirror wall in front of them, lost in their thoughts.

“And you, Taeyong? Do you like someone?” Ten asks.

Taeyong is taken by surprise, and even more when Jaehyun appears on his mind.

“No, I don’t like anyone. And you?”  Taeyong looks at Ten.

Taeyong swears it’s the first time he sees Ten panicking for a bit outside the classroom. All the confidence on his eyes had disappeared.

“Yeah, there’s someone…”

“May I know who has the honor?”

Ten is shaken by these words. _The honor. Does he really think of that as an honor?_   Trying to ignore those thoughts, Ten quickly stands up. He turns to face Taeyong, putting his index finger in front of his mouth, “It’s a secret.” He shows Taeyong a broad smile before walking to the wall where his phone is charging. What Ten doesn’t know is that Taeyong noticed how his ears turned crimson red when he stood up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Any feedback would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. Cereal Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taeyong, are you good there?”
> 
> “Maybe if you had left me some cereal, I would be,” Taeyong teases him.
> 
> “Oh, sh-” Jaehyun’s freezes like a reindeer caught in headlights. He’s still not sure if he’s on such friendly, bro-like terms with Taeyong to be swearing like that. “Sorry, I mean. I was too sleepy to notice. Do you want me to go to the store?”

Friday comes, and Taeyong is not a fan of Fridays. He sighs heavily on his way to the bus stop. _Why do I need to do this?_ Since Taeyong can’t work on Tuesdays and Thursdays because of his class schedule, he works all day during Fridays. His only break from 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. is his lunch hour, which he usually takes around noon.

The store is usually dead when he starts his shift. Only around ten people come to the store during his first hour. He takes this time to check his phone, sometimes getting a  scolding from his boss, Mrs. Park. Her office is strategically placed, so her desk is parallel to the cash register area. This way she can keep an eye on her employee while also doing her work. Mrs. Park has been running the convenience store for a year now. Taeyong was the first employee she grew fond of, since the majority of the others were mischievous high schoolers trying to use their position to steal cigarettes or beer cans.

“Hey! Taeyong!” Mrs. Park whisper-shouts, “get off your phone!”

Taeyong is startled by the sudden scold, and quickly hides his phone on his pocket.

Mrs. Park gets out of her office to check if there were any customers. There’s none so there’s no need to whisper now.

“What has gotten to youth these days? Jisung is the same. Always on his phone.”

“Is Jisung doing well?” Taeyong smiles at the mention of his boss’s son.

“Yeah! He takes all his classes with his best friend, so he doesn’t hate school that much this year,” Mrs. Park laughs.

“That’s great!” Taeyong stops for a moment as he remembers something, “What was his best friend’s name?”

“Chenle. Why do you ask?”

“I study with Chenle’s brother!” Taeyong brightens up.

“Kun, right? Chenle doesn’t stop talking about how he wants for his brother to finally date…”

“Sicheng,” Taeyong helps her.

“Yes, Sicheng! I’m gonna tell you something, but you need to promise you won’t tell Kun or Sicheng about this.”

Taeyong rises his pinky finger, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Mrs. Park nods, “Chenle is planning a date for them.”

Eyes wide open, Taeyong asks, “How? When?”

“He’s going to call them to search for him because he got”, Mrs. Park does a pair of air quotes, “lost, but he won’t be there, so they can have a moment for them.”

Taeyong’s jaw drops in awe, “He’s really going to trick them like that?  When is that supposed to happen?”

“Next Saturday. He said he wants it to be perfect, so he’s going to take next week to plan all the details-”

A phone’s buzzing interrupts her. It’s Taeyong’s phone. Taeyong looks at her with puppy eyes, putting his hands together, begging for her permission.

“Check it. But be quick!” Mrs. Park goes back to her office.

“Thank you!” Taeyong takes out his phone.

 

 _From Jaehyun_  
  
_i'm going with yuta to the mall!_  
_do you want me to buy you something?_

 

Taeyong feels some heat on his cheeks when he reads the last line. It’s been a long time since someone gifted him something. _Don’t get any wrong ideas. It’s even your own money, so stop._

 

_To Jaehyun_

_No, I’m ok!_  
_Have fun!_

 

 

Taeyong starts thinking how nice it would be if he was Jaehyun’s company instead of Yuta, but he drops the thought when a customer enters the store asking for a lottery ticket.

 

Some loud noises welcome Taeyong when he arrives at his apartment’s door. He gets scared for a second because of the possibility that this time it’s a real thief. He bravely opens the door, to see Jaehyun struggling to take something out of a huge rectangular box.

“Jaehyun? What are you doing?”

Taeyong gets to where Jaehyun is fighting with the box. He jumps a step back when he realizes what the box holds.

“How did you get that?” Taeyong screams.

“Calm down,” Jaehyun laughs, “Yuta won it and gave it to me.”

Jaehyun is talking about the 32-inch TV he was desperately trying to get out of the box because it seemed stuck. Taeyong kneels beside Jaehyun to help, but loses his balance when they finally unstuck the TV from the foams it came with. Jaehyun was fast enough to grab Taeyong’s waist. Jaehyun sees some red showing on his roommate’s cheeks, so he quickly lets go.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to touch you like that,” Jaehyun apologizes.

Taeyong hums in disapproval, “Thank you.”  He smiles at Jaehyun, who’s now the one acting shy.

Jaehyun stands up, wiping off any kind of dust he could’ve gotten from the box, although he actually does it to let out some nerves.

“What are we going to watch there though? I don’t have enough money to pay for cable,” Taeyong asks.  

“I think we could just connect our phones and watch movies or stuff like that,” Jaehyun suggests.

“That would work!” Taeyong’s expressions turns blank right after finishing the sentence, making Jaehyun worried.

“Did you remember something bad? You look as if someone had just broken up with you,” Jaehyun jokingly says, although a certain grade of concern can be felt on his voice.

“I just remembered that I need to hand in a homework for Monday,” Taeyong humphs.

“What kind of homework, may I ask?”

Taeyong laughs at the sudden formality, “I need to hand in a sketchbook of human body drawings. I need to draw around ten.”

Jaehyun looks towards the ceiling as if he’s thinking of something, “You can draw me then. I think you’re pretty good at it already.” He smirks, “Aren’t you?”

The slightly flirtatious tone makes Taeyong somewhat nervous, but he tries his best to not show it.

“I guess I am.”

 

They bicker whether to order jjajangmyeon or fried chicken, as both of them are too tired to start cooking at eight in the night. They ultimately let a rock-paper-scissors game decide their dinner. Taeyong wins, so they order the noodles, but not before Jaehyun playfully pleads for Taeyong to change his mind. Their order gets there rather quickly, but not as quickly as they finish it.

“Oh! Taeyong!”

Taeyong, startled by the sudden excitement from Jaehyun, replies, “What? What happened?

Jaehyun crawls to get a bag he had forgotten at the corner of the living room. He miserably fails to hide his excitement, as he grins widely when he hands the bag to Taeyong.

“What is this?” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun, a sense of surprise filling his eyes.

“Just open it,” Jaehyun playfully covers his face with his hands, trying to give the impression he’s not seriously nervous. He actually is.

Taeyong takes out the box from the bag. It is a shoe box from a sports apparel store. Taeyong wonders why would Jaehyun buy him a pair of shoes when he has around eight pair of shoes, which is more than enough for him. The box contains a pair of grey sneakers with orange details, similar to the ones on the shoe stand at the entrance. His heart breaks when he realizes Jaehyun’s train of thought. Jaehyun must’ve thought Taeyong didn’t use the sneakers because they were ruined or something, but actually Taeyong doesn’t use them because he doesn’t like sneakers. When he looks at Jaehyun, he sees him smiling broadly, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

“Did you like them? Wait, Taeyong-”

Jaehyun stops abruptly when he sees Taeyong breaking down in front of him. Not knowing what to do, he moves closer to Taeyong, awkwardly patting his back. Taeyong himself isn’t sure why his tears can’t stop from falling. Maybe he’s crying out of pity because of Jaehyun’s innocence, or the fact that he hadn’t received a gift since his 11th birthday. Jaehyun moves even closer, and embraces Taeyong so he can rest his head on his chest. Contrary to what Jaehyun expected, Taeyong cries even more intensely in his embrace.

Taeyong mumbles something, but Jaehyun can’t figure out what he said.

“What?” Jaehyun softly asks.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Jaehyun tightly hugs him, rubbing his back over and over again and saying “it’s okay” endless of times. Some minutes later, the sobbing stops. Taeyong had fallen asleep, the tiredness taking toll over his body. Jaehyun carries him to his bedroom, laying him on the bed he hadn’t sleep at these past days because of his kindness. Jaehyun drapes the blanket over Taeyong, and squats beside him. Admiring his delicate features, stained by some dried tears, he runs his fingers through his roommate’s hair.

“I forgive you,” he whispers before leaving the room.

 

The next day, Taeyong wakes up in such a good mood that he’s actually surprised. He gets out of his bedroom to see Jaehyun sitting on the couch, apparently watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal. Jaehyun’s messy hair and drowsy eyes tells Taeyong he hadn’t woken up too long ago. Taeyong, stretching and yawning the sleepiness out of his body, moves to get a better view of the TV screen.

“So you like to watch news?” Taeyong asks after seeing the news anchors he hadn’t seen since moving out from his home.

“I’m not a fan of them, but just to get a hang on how things work here, you know?”

The seeming ease on Jaehyun’s voice despite talking about his new reality, catches Taeyong off guard. Contrary to what he has done so far, Taeyong flashes a huge smile to Jaehyun.

“That’s great,” Taeyong squints his eyes to get a better view of the date on the screen.  “Those news are yesterday’s though. Ugh, that’s why I hate Saturday TV.”

“I don’t mind. It still does its purpose,” Jaehyun grins.

Taeyong goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, just to see that there’s no cereal left. He never has this problem. After all, he has been living alone for around a month now. A wave of frustration flows through his body, but he lets out a huge sigh to counteract it. He woke up way too joyful to let such a small detail to ruin his day.

“Taeyong, are you good there?”

“Maybe if you had left me some cereal, I would be,” Taeyong teases him.

“Oh, sh-” Jaehyun’s freezes like a reindeer caught in headlights. He’s still not sure if he’s on such friendly, bro-like terms with Taeyong to be swearing like that. “Sorry, I mean. I was too sleepy to notice. Do you want me to go to the store?”

Before Taeyong can react, Jaehyun is already changing his slippers to sandals on the entrance.

“You don’t need to go!” Taeyong screams. It was too late as he hears the door slamming shut.

After eating some of the cereal Jaehyun had just bought, Taeyong takes a quick shower. He needs to put all distractions aside and start doing his homework. Taeyong loves to draw, but being forced to draw takes away all of its fun. The first hours of the day are somewhat awkward. Jaehyun loves to talk, but Taeyong is way too focused to engage in conversations. Taeyong replies every time with monosyllabic answers, so Jaehyun gets the cue to just stay quiet.  
  
Around noon, Jaehyun receives a text message. He moves away from the stove where he’s cooking some ramen to check his phone.

  
  
_From Yuta_  
  
_hey dude could you come to my dad’s restaurant?_

 _To Yuta_  
  
_yeah give me some minutes_  
_did anything happen?_

  
_From Yuta_  
  
_no_  
_my dad has an offer for you_

 _To Yuta_  
  
_an offer?_

  
_From Yuta_  
  
_yeah_  
_he’s offering you a job_  
_we need another hand to help us_  
_would you be up for it?_

  
  
Jaehyun doesn’t reply as quickly as he had been doing. A job? Is it possible for him to have a job? Having no official identity is surely an obstacle. Still, the offer of making his own money is tempting.

 

 _To Yuta_  
  
_oh thanks!_  
_im omw_!

 

Jaehyun turns off the stove, the ramen somewhat overcooked now. He rushes to the bedroom where Taeyong is drawing, taking a shirt from a shopping bag he hadn’t opened yet.  
  
“Are you going somewhere?”  Taeyong says, his eyes fixated on the sketch he’s working on.  
  
“Yes! I got offered a job!” Jaehyun excitedly says while changing to the new shirt.  
  
“A job, nice,” Taeyong replies, not realizing what he had just heard. “A job?” He shouts shortly after.  
  
“Yeah! At Yuta’s father’s restaurant.”  
  
“Oh... that’s great.”  
  
“Yes,” Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, “are you upset or something?”  
  
“No,” Taeyong sighs, “this drawing isn’t going well at all.”

 

  
Jaehyun gets to the restaurant rather quickly. He is greeted by Yuta, who hangs an arm around his neck, pulling Jaehyun into almost a hug. Yuta loves being clingy. The way to show his affection is through skinship, and Jaehyun no longer minds. The positive vibes Yuta exudes makes up for it.  
  
“Dad! Jaehyun is here!” Yuta shouts to his dad, who Jaehyun assumes is inside the kitchen.  
  
The same man who had sold him takoyaki earlier in the week comes out from a door at the back of the restaurant. Wearing an overused apron, but a smile as bright as his son’s, he greets Jaehyun.  
  
“We have met before!”  
  
Jaehyun nods, extending his hand, and Yuta’s father shakes it enthusiastically.  
  
“I’m Nakamoto Yuuichi, Yuta’s father and owner of this restaurant. Yuta already told you why I called you here, didn’t he?”  
  
“Yes, he told me. Thank you so much for the opportunity.”  
  
“I haven’t hired you yet,” Mr. Nakamoto jokingly says. “Yuta told me you like to cook. What do you usually cook?”  
  
“Well... I search for recipes on internet and try them,” Jaehyun shyly grins.

“That’s pretty good. I need someone with initiative,” Yuta’s father says in a sarcastic tone, looking at his son. “When will you be available to get a training?”

“Uhm… I could do it now, but I need to leave before four of five.”

“Okay, four hours are more than enough! Go to the kitchen, put on an apron, and wait for me there.”

Jaehyun does as told, and Yuta’s father walks closer to his son.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Oh no, dad. Don’t tell me that’s why you offered him the job.”

Yuta’s father smirks, internally praising himself for his great plan.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I really don’t like him that way,” Yuta puts a hand over his father’s shoulder, “and even if I did, I don’t think I would stand a chance.”

Yuta giggles at his father’s astounded expression, and jogs towards the kitchen to be an spectator of his friend’s training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	8. Ice Cream & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong pushes Jaehyun away, looking at him with confused eyes. “What’s with you and a big bed? Were you always this clingy?” 
> 
> “Hmmm, maybe I was? What do you think?” Jaehyun grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting it a day late! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bento boxes in hand, Jaehyun opens the door to his apartment. He sees Taeyong sitting on the couch, smiling with his gaze lost on the TV.    
  
“Oh! You’re there!” Taeyong snaps out from his trance.   
  
“Yes, and I came with dinner,” Jaehyun raises the boxes he brought from the restaurant.    
  
“What’s in there?”    
  
Jaehyun puts the boxes over the kitchen counter, untying the knot of the cloth covering the boxes.   
  
“I love bento boxes so much! I find it cute how they are like a puzzle,” Taeyong comments.    
  
“You seem to be in a good mood again,” Jaehyun pats Taeyong’s head. “Did you finish your homework?”   
  
“Not yet, but I’m close to. I just remembered a dream I had last night.”   
  
They both take their boxes and sit on the couch. Now the table is being used for the TV, so they place them over their laps.    
  
“What did you dream about?” 

“Uhm… It’s kinda cheesy, so I don’t know if I should say it.”

“Go ahead. I doubt it’s that bad,” Jaehyun laughs. 

“I dreamed you told me you had forgiven me,” Taeyong says, turning his head towards the window contrary to Jaehyun.

“I actually did that,” Jaehyun confesses. “Maybe you thought you were dreaming, but I did.”

“Oh, so you really mean it?” Taeyong’s eyes meet Jaehyun’s.

“I do,” Jaehyun reassuringly smiles. “It’s still tough, you know. But it wasn’t your fault, and I understand that.” 

They eat their food without exchanging too many words. Except for a “delicious” here and there, a relaxing silence took over the apartment. 

After some failed attempts to finish his homework, Taeyong starts to feeling heavy. He stands up and leans on the door frame. 

“I think I’m going to sleep now. Are you going to sleep here?” Taeyong asks. 

“No, sleep there tonight too. You seem really tired,” Jaehyun giggles. 

“We could switch beds each week! One week I sleep on the couch, the other one on the bed. Until we can buy a second mattress,” Taeyong suggests. 

“Or we could just buy a bigger mattress!” Jaehyun playfully winks. 

“Yeah, you would definitely need a bigger one,” Taeyong says. He quickly closes the door when he realizes the potential subliminal message behind Jaehyun’s words. 

 

Jaehyun wakes up earlier than usual. He has to leave around ten in the morning to get some last minute training before the restaurant opens. His worries about getting a job without having a legal identity had completely vanished. Everything seemed pretty informal. He would just go there, cook for some hours, and get paid in cash every week. No background check, no direct deposit, nothing that could reveal more about his origin. 

He opens the refrigerator to take out eggs for a sandwich, when a voice stops him.

“Could you be kind enough to leave me some breakfast today?”

Jaehyun turns around to see Taeyong leaning on the door frame, just like the night before.

“I was thinking of making you an egg and ham sandwich,” Jaehyun pouts, “but I kinda regret it now.”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong waves his hand, “it was a joke.” He forces a laugh while he makes his way to the bathroom.

Jaehyun eats so quickly that Taeyong is astounded. He has noticed how much Jaehyun loves food, but this was at another level.

“Why are you in such a rush?”

“I didn’t tell you? I start today!”

“Oh, already? Th- that’s great.”

Jaehyun is too focused on finishing his breakfast to notice Taeyong’s stuttering. Taeyong himself is unsure why he feels slightly uncomfortable about Jaehyun’s work.  _ I’m just worried about him, right? _ Now that Jaehyun is going to be on the outside world more frequently, that’s the most logical reason Taeyong can find for his uneasiness.

 

Fortunately, Taeyong makes good use of the quietness in the room and finishes his homework. Jaehyun was right. It was easy to just draw the bodies like Jaehyun’s. After all, it had been his hobby for the past months. Not having anything else to do, his mind starts wandering new places. Is worry everything he’s feeling? Or is he developing some feelings for Jaehyun?  _ Maybe that’s why… _ He drew Jaehyun thinking about his ideal type. Now that person is real, and lives with him. It makes sense. Still, he literally created Jaehyun. It would be awkward, even rude, to feel something for him. This whirlwind of thoughts is interrupted when he hears someone opening the door.

“Taeyong! I’m here!”

Before Taeyong could get off his bed, Jaehyun is at the bedroom’s door, holding a wet shopping bag.

“And I brought ice cream,” Jaehyun flashes his dimples.

Taeyong is so taken aback that he only manages to return the smile. He was just thinking how he may be feeling things for Jaehyun and that same guy rushes into his room looking as adorable as ever.

“Everything good?” Jaehyun tilts his head.

“Yeah, I was just… lost in my thoughts. Nothing to worry about.”

Jaehyun hums in response. He turns on the TV, connecting his phone to it. The Netflix logo appears on the screen. That certainly doesn’t help Taeyong. The  _ netflix and chill  _ phrase echoes on his head. Jaehyun seems to be out of touch with current slang, so he feels slightly relieved.

“What movie would you like to watch?” Jaehyun asks Taeyong, who’s awkwardly standing just outside his bedroom door. “Which genres do you like?”

“Uhm,” Taeyong hesitates, “I’m not really sure. Maybe comedy?”

“So comedy it is,” Jaehyun repeatedly swipes down his phone’s screen. “This is the one!.”

Taeyong checks the shopping bag over the counter. Inside of it, there’s a partly melted neapolitan ice cream bowl. Taeyong huffs a laugh, catching Jaehyun’s attention.

“I bought neapolitan because I don’t know which flavor do you like,” Jaehyun shyly grins.

“My favorite is strawberry, but I think I would have to set for a neapolitan shake,” Taeyong takes out the bowl from the bag. The water, that once was ice, drips all over the carpet until Taeyong puts the ice cream in the freezer.

“Ah,” Jaehyun sighs, “we can eat the ice cream later then. Let’s stop the movie midway, so we can eat it when the best part comes.”

_ So we are having a movie night _ , Taeyong thinks. That’s exactly the thing he needs the least right now. He needs to stop the feelings from growing, but Jaehyun is not helping that cause.

“Come on, Taeyong,” Jaehyun taps the empty space of the couch, “it’s about to start!”

The movie is the typical rom-com that Taeyong despises, but Jaehyun’s laughter at every minimally funny scene makes it bearable. Some minutes later, he finds himself laughing along Jaehyun. Maybe the scenes are turning funnier, or Jaehyun’s laugh is incredibly contagious. When the scene is more amusing than usual, Taeyong finds out a new habit of Jaehyun’s: playfully hitting the other when his laugh is too much to contain by himself. Taeyong had wished he had never found about this being the one being hit. Forty minutes in, Jaehyun hits Taeyong’s left thigh, dangerously close to the prohibited zone. Taeyong’s face flushes red, and Jaehyun is quick to notice. He quickly apologizes, and stops the movie.

“Let’s get some ice cream,” Jaehyun shakily says. Taeyong nods.

As if the ice cream had made all the awkwardness melt away, both focus on the movie again. The night had turned somewhat chilly, so they move closer to each other: shoulder-to-shoulder. Around the final minutes of the movie, Jaehyun’s body starts to shut down. He leans his head over Taeyong’s shoulder, not before lowering his body so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for him. Taeyong freezes on his spot. All this skinship is weird for him, but he doesn’t mind it all. The movie finishes shortly after, but Jaehyun shows no reaction as he had fallen asleep.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong whispers, “the movie is over.”

“Oh… What? Did I miss the ending?” Jaehyun whines.

Taeyong chuckles after seeing Jaehyun’s face. His eyes are half-opened, and his left cheek still red from leaning on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“You did. It was a tiring day for you, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Jaehyun leans on Taeyong again, “but I feel happy.”

Taeyong stiffly wraps his arm around Jaehyun, patting the other’s thigh. “I’m glad. Really glad.”

They stay silent for some minutes. It’s not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. The week has been hellish, but things are slowly falling into place.

“I think we should go to sleep now,” Taeyong checks his phone. It’s past nine, and both have to wake up early the next day.

“See? We need a bigger mattress,” Jaehyun teases.

Taeyong pushes Jaehyun away, looking at him with confused eyes. “What’s with you and a big bed? Were you always this clingy?”

“Hmmm, maybe I was? What do you think?” Jaehyun grins.

Standing up from the couch, Taeyong flashes a bitter gaze at Jaehyun. He’s not mad, but way too startled. These past hours have been wild. All the thoughts tormenting him plus the tiredness don’t let him think clearly.

“A-are you mad at me?” Jaehyun asks. This wasn’t going the way he wanted. 

“Obviously not, dumbass,” Taeyong makes his way to the bedroom, shyly giggling. 

Jaehyun, now comfortably lying on the couch, broadly smiles while looking at the ceiling. He takes his phone and searches for Yuta’s number.

 

_ To Yuta _

_ thanks dude _

_ your plan worked! _

_ we kinda cuddled _

_ From Yuta _

_ congrats bro! _

_ wdym with kinda tho? _

 

_ To Yuta _

_ it would’ve been too much if we were all over each other lol _

_ but we had a good time :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comment would be appreciated :)


	9. Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So are you sure this is going to work?” Jisung skeptically asks.
> 
> Chenle, now sitting on the bed’s edge, emphatically nods. 
> 
> “One-hundred percent sure? Kun could hate me because of this,” Jisung frowns. 
> 
> “Number one. I’m one-hundred and one percent sure. Number two. Bold of you to assume Kun would hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more WinKun focused, with some Jaeyong in the beginning. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so hopefully you like it! 
> 
> I updated the chapter count from ? to 17 as I'm almost 100% sure that that's what's going to take me to finish the story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading it so far!

The week passed in a blink of an eye. Jaehyun getting home late because of his work, and Taeyong spending all his time studying. The courses have gotten more tedious. Tests were around the corner and the professors bombarded students with homework before handing in the first trimester grades. Despite their busy schedule, they managed to eat dinner together everyday. They used this time to tell each other about their days, making them closer. You could say they are on close friends terms now, or at least that’s what Jaehyun thinks. Taeyong hasn’t had time to think about what he feels for his roommate, but that doesn’t mean that whatever he feels has gone away. 

Saturday comes, and it brings with it a magnanimous plan. While reviewing some math worksheets, Taeyong finds himself laughing.

“Are those numbers funny or what?” Jaehyun asks from the living room.

“Since when are numbers funny?” Taeyong replies from his bedroom. “Have I told you about Chenle’s plan?”

Jaehyun, who has never heard that name, feels completely lost. “Who’s that?”

“Kun’s little brother,” Taeyong leaves the room, making his way to the refrigerator to serve himself a glass of water.

“Oh… the shy, sweet guy you’ve told me about, right?”

“Yes,” Taeyong nods, some water dripping over his pastel blue shirt. Jaehyun laughs at the messy, but quite adorable sight.

“So what about him and his brother?”

“His brother is supposed to trick him into a date with Sicheng, his long-time friend,” Taeyong leans over the kitchen counter, looking outside the window across the room. The day seems perfect for a date. The sun is shining brightly, but the cool fall air won’t let the heat be unbearable.

“And what is his plan?” Jaehyun asks. He locks his phone, getting ready to listen to a detailed story.

“I don’t know,” Taeyong pouts.

“Then why would you tell me?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, faking deep disappointment.

“Oh my god. The next time I won’t tell you anything.”

“But did you tell me anything to start with?”

Taeyong raises the glass, aiming it at Jaehyun. He quickly throws it on the sink, but he was late enough to make Jaehyun brace for impact.

“So what do you wanna do today?” Taeyong asks. Yuta’s father had insisted Jaehyun to at least take the weekend free, since he had worked the minimum forty hours during the week.

“Actually, I would love to stay here. I have barely rested since I started to work.”

“Sure,” Taeyong makes his way back to his bedroom. “Would you like to get lunch at the café we went last week?”

“I’m okay with that!”

 

Some blocks away, Chenle was getting ready to spend the day at Jisung’s home. According to him, his plan to trick his brother was foolproof. He had gone all over the possible scenarios on his mind, and none appeared to stop his strategy from working. Jisung had told him he was way overconfident about it, but that didn’t bother him. His mind is set on getting Kun and Sicheng together today. 

“Take care, Chenle!” Kun tells his brother while he’s putting on his shoes at the entrance.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chenle broadly smiles while waving goodbye.

As soon as he gets outside the apartment, he takes out his phone to text his best friend.

 

_ To Jisung _

_ plan: on track _

_ going to your home now _

_ From Jisung _

_ i hope this works tbh _

_ my image is on danger here _

_ To Jisung _

_ don’t worry _

_ jeno wasn’t the one who planned it! _

_ From Jisung _

_ lmao _

_ just get here _

_ im bored af _

_ To Jisung _

_ ugh i know you want to see me _

_ but you gotta wait for a king to arrive _

  
  


The plan was pretty simple. After some reasonable time, Jisung would call Kun and tell him that Chenle had left his home after arguing with him. Jisung, being his best friend, would know about Chenle’s usual place to go when mad: the river behind the elementary school close to his apartment. It wouldn’t make sense for Jisung to go to avoid making things worse, so Kun would rush to the spot. Since Kun and Sicheng always are always with each other, they would certainly go together. Kun would call Jisung back asking for a more specific location. At the same time, Chenle would send a pic of themselves at Jisung’s room with a message reading “You have a reservation for two at 11:00 am at La Maison Suisse. Have fun (and make your move) uwu”.

Chenle gets to Jisung’s apartment. He’s greeted at the door by Jisung’s mom, who ruffles his hair as he makes his way inside. He rushes to his best friend’s bedroom, just to see him completely focused on the video game he was playing.

“I’m here!” Chenle loudly knocks the already opened door. Jisung doesn’t notice, as it seems the headphones he’s using are blocking every outside noise. Chenle moves closer to where Jisung is, and waves his hand up and down blocking the screen.

“No! I lost!” Jisung groans.

“How can you say that if I’m here?,” Chenle teases him. He puts his cross shoulder bag over the bed, taking out a piece of paper from it. The paper is a checklist of all the things they have to do and are supposed to happen. He shows it to Jisung who’s in the process of recovering from his disappointing loss.

“So are you sure this is going to work?” Jisung skeptically asks.

Chenle, now sitting on the bed’s edge, emphatically nods.  

“One-hundred percent sure? Kun could hate me because of this,” Jisung frowns.

“Number one. I’m one-hundred and one percent sure. Number two. Bold of you to assume Kun would hate you,” Chenle furrows his eyebrows.

“Well then. When I’m making the call?”

Chenle checks his watch. “Let’s wait half an hour more.”

Mrs. Park brings them strawberry cake slices, and while they eat and bicker at the same time, half an hour passes.

“What time is it now?” Chenle asks while playing with the bright pink frosting left on the plate.

Jisung reaches for his phone. “It’s ten. Ten and eight minutes to be exact.”

Chenle suddenly drops the spoon when he hears the hour. He motions Jisung with his hand to make the call. “Oh my god! Call! Call! Call!”

Jisung gets the cue. He types the number on his phone and the ring starts. The phone doesn’t even ring twice before Kun takes the call.

“Jisung? Everything alright?”

“No, Kun,” Jisung fakely sobs, “Chenle got mad at me. I’m sorry, Kun. I’m really sorry.”

“Calm down, Jisung. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

Kun notices how Jisung’s breathing relaxes, so he continues. “Now tell me what happened. Be honest, please.”

“W- we were playing M- Mario Superstar Baseball a- and-”

“It’s ok, Jisung. Don’t panic, please,” Kun tries to console him.

“He defeated me, so I got mad, and,” Jisung takes a deep breath, “I hit his arm out of anger and broke his wristwatch.”

“The wristwatch? The one from China?” Kun shouts through the phone.

“Yes,” Jisung breaks down. He mumbles some words that Kun can’t understand.

“What are you trying to say? Is Chenle okay?”

“He left crying. I’m so worried for him. I know how much that watch means for him.”

“He must be on his way back. I’m gonna-” Kun is interrupted by Jisung who suddenly sounded better.

“No! When he gets mad he goes to this spot by the river behind the school. I’m scared to go because I don’t want to make things worse.”

Chenle looks at Jisung with an annoyed expression.  _ You messed up so bad, damn,  _ he tries to tell Jisung via telepathy. His best friend seems to get it as he mouths “What did you want me to do?” It seems some noise came out of his mouth as Kun asks from the other side, “Did you say something?”

“No, no!” Jisung is quick to deny. “Just go there, please. I’m worried for him.”

“I’m on my way already. By the river behind the school, right?”

“Yeah… Is Sicheng going with you?”

Chenle punches on the bed when Jisung finishes asking the question. Jisung was being too obvious.

“No, I didn’t want to bother him. Why?” Kun asks in a skeptical tone.  _ Something is fishy _ , he thinks.

“Oh, what a shame. Chenle cheers up a lot when Sicheng is around…”

“That’s true! I’m going back to bring him with me.”

Jisung fistpumps, looking at Chenle who’s playing with his fingernails. Chenle usually does that when he’s nervous. He has never bitten his fingernails as it’s “too dirty” for him.

“Thanks, Kun,” Jisung sobs again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Jisung. We can fix this,” Kun hangs up the call.

Chenle exhales heavily when Jisung puts down his phone. Step one of the plan has gone through. It was much more difficult than he expected, though. Jisung was atrocious in comparison to the mock calls they had practiced during the week.

“What the f- hell were you doing?” Chenle lightly hits Jisung’s head.

“At least I did it!” Jisung argues.

Chenle takes his phone and signals Jisung with his hand to sit beside him. They take the picture Chenle’s going to send Kun when he calls back.

“Ugh, I look great. No, we both look great!” Chenle brightly smiles, bumping shoulders with Jisung.

They wait the next few minutes checking their phones. Chenle keeps shaking his left leg out of nerves.  _ What if the plan goes wrong? _ Not even a minute passes when Jisung’s phone starts ringing. It was Kun.

“Jisung. You meant the elementary school, right?” Kun asks. His voice is full of concern. Jisung can hear Sicheng trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, isn’t he there?” Jisung replies. “Send the pic, now,” he mouths to Chenle while covering his phone’s microphone this time. 

Chenle, shaking a bit, sends the picture and the planned message. He closes his eyes and sighs, praying for his strategy to work.

“Wait! I think he messaged me!” Kun excitedly says. Jisung hangs up, as his work is now over.

“He said he received a message from you!” Jisung’s face brightens up. He high-fives his friend, who can’t stop grinning.

A notification pops up on Chenle’s phone.

 

_ From Kun _

_ Did you plan all of this? _

_ To Kun _

_ Y-yeah _

_ sorry, but I just wanted to help _

_ now have fun! _

_ From Kun _

_ I’m sure there could’ve been better ways to do this, but _

_ thank you, Chenle _

_ To Kun _

_ you’re welcome uwu _

 

Kun sighs while putting his phone back into his jeans’ pocket. Sicheng is perplexed at Kun’s relaxed demeanor.

“Where is he? Is he okay? Oh my god. That Jisung kid. I’m gonna-”

“Sicheng.”

“Yeah?”

“Chenle is okay. He’s at Jisung’s.”

“What? But? Wasn’t he mad with him?” Sicheng is incredibly confused now. 

“No, he wasn’t,” Kun struggles to come up with words. He’s still shocked by all of this, and he definitely doesn’t know how to deal with what’s to come.

“Then?” Sicheng tilts his head.

“This was all a plan. He wants us to…”

“Wants us to what? Date?”

Kun is astounded at the sudden guess. Yes, that’s what Chenle wants. But Sicheng guessing it right away catches him off guard.

“It’s that, right? He wants to get us together,” Sicheng huffs, putting his hands inside his coat pockets. He sweetly smiles at Kun, who stands frozen in front of him. 

The first idea that comes to Kun’s mind is to show Chenle’s message to Sicheng, so he could know about the reservation. He’s not ready to speak a word just yet. He takes out his phone and hands it to Sicheng. 

“You said thanks?” Sicheng asks, to what Kun hums in response. 

“Sorry, Sicheng. I’m just-” Kun is stopped by Sicheng. A soft peck on the lips leaves Kun speechless. 

Sicheng turns back for a moment, cheeks blushing. He turns to face Kun again and extends him a hand. “Let’s go. We don’t want to miss that reservation.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	10. Honne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we should tell him, to be honest,” Jaehyun says.
> 
> “Tell me what?” Ten interrupts.
> 
> “Oh, it’s noth-” Taeyong tries to save the situation, but Jaehyun is a tad too quick.
> 
> “The truth. We should tell you the truth,” Jaehyun says in the most serious manner he has showed all evening.

Some blocks away from the restaurant Kun and Sicheng are having their first official date, Ten is scanning the drinks section at a convenience store. There are tons of them in this part of Seoul. With the liberal arts university and several schools around, the revenue is astoundingly high. Like every other student, Ten knows his way around them, but today he’s  a bit lost.

_ Would he like this mocha drink? Or should I get him something fruity? He likes pumpkin stuff, but there’s nothing here, ugh. _

After looking at the rainbow of bottles in front of him for the thousandth time, he takes the light brown-colored one with the Starbucks logo on it.  _ This will do... I hope _ , Ten lets out a laugh.

While heading to the cash register, his phone buzzes. With his free hand, he takes it out to see there’s a notification from Kun in the group chat. The group chat,  _ smart bitches + Doyoung _ , consists of Kun, Sicheng, Ten, the newly-added Taeyong, and obviously, Doyoung. The group chat name was chosen by Ten back during their high school days when Doyoung was the only one of them to fail an applied sciences test.

When he reads Kun’s message, he comes to a full stop.  _ Don’t tell me… _

_ From Kun _

_ So... _

_ I may be dating someone!  _

_ oh _

_ do I know him? _

_ From Sicheng _

_ You certainly know me, Ten! _

_ wait, i don’t get this,,, _

_ From Doyoung _

_ smart bitches + ten bc this is as obvious as it gets lmao _

_ CONGRATS TO YOU GUYS _

_ OH MY GOD YOU ARE F I N A L L Y DATING _

_ ACTUALLY OFFICIALLY DATING  _

_ BC YOUVE BEEN DATING SINCE I KNOW YOU _

_ From Taeyong _

_ Congrats!!! Hope you can be together for a long time! _

 

_ From Sicheng  _

_ Thanks, guys!!! _

_ And Ten ffkgkgk  _

_ I know, right?  _

 

_ From Kun _

_ [sends a pic of them at the restaurant] _

_ stop being disgustingly cute here _

_ and focus on your date!!! _

  
  


Ten puts his phone back on his shorts’ pocket, and resumes his way to the cash register. He takes everything out from the basket, but the cashier is still facing the other way, mumbling some song Ten struggles to recognize. 

“Hey, you, singer boy! Could you be kind enough to attend me?”

The cashier turns around, and smiles brightly when he notices who just talked to him.

“Ten! How are you? Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“I’m pretty good! Today’s going great,” Ten beams the brightest smile in days. “And what song was that? I don’t think I know it.”

“If It Were You by Jung Seung Hwan. It’s from a drama. He’s one of my favorite singers,” the cashier scans the items over the counter.

“Taeil,” Ten stretches the last syllable in a whiny tone. “You should really consider signing up for music theory or something at my uni. You are insanely talented.” 

“I don’t know, Ten. I can’t afford studying right now,” Taeil sighs, while handing Ten the purchase’s receipt.

“Let me check what can I do for you. Don’t give up just yet.”

“Thanks so much, Ten. Have a nice day!” 

“You too!” Ten waves goodbye to a half-smiling Taeil.

Climbing up the stairs to Taeyong’s apartment, Ten starts to doubt his actions. What if he isn’t there? What if he’s busy? He thinks of all the what ifs, but regains his confidence and gets to Taeyong’s door. He breathes in and out, and knocks. 

“Who is it?” Taeyong warily asks from the other side of the door.

“It’s Ten.”

Nothing is heard for some seconds. Ten starts to regret going there, but Taeyong finally opens the door. He eyes the bags Ten is holding, but his face doesn’t brighten up as Ten expected. Taeyong looks extremely startled.

“H-Hello, Ten.”

“Hi, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, come in,” Taeyong steps aside to make space for his unexpected guest.

Ten makes his way inside the room, but stops when someone he can’t recognize stands up to greet him.

“Hello, I’m Jaehyun, Taeyong’s... roommate! Yeah, roommate,” he awkwardly chuckles. “Are you one of his friends?”

Ten, more than disappointed, feels shocked. Taeyong had never mentioned having a roommate. He had never asked about it, but wouldn’t it be normal to bring up your roommate from time to time? Knowing he had spent a little too much time thinking all of this in front of Jaehyun, he rushes to shake his hand.  

“Yeah, I’m Ten. Nice to meet you.”

“Ten? Taeyong talks a lot about you! I’m glad we finally meet!” Jaehyun smiles.

Ten manages to smile at him. The fact that Taeyong talks a lot about him to his roommate makes him somewhat happy. Still, something feels off. Why wouldn’t Taeyong tell him he was living with someone? And why does Taeyong look so uncomfortable?

“So,” Taeyong steps closer to Ten to help him with the bags, “what brings you here?”

Ten had rehearsed for this question the night before countless of times. But none in a situation where there was another person with them. This was totally uncalled for. He quickly searches for an answer and he seemingly finds a close-to-perfect one.

“I thought it would be a good idea to celebrate Kun and Sicheng!” Ten says, taking a seat on the sofa.

“The couple you showed me, Taeyong?” Jaehyun serves a glass of water for his guest.

“Yeah. They look so cute together,” Taeyong monotonously replies.

Jaehyun hands Ten the glass, and moves closer to the window, looking down on the isolated street. The next few seconds feel like hours for Ten, but Jaehyun suddenly speaks.

“Why don’t we go that café you like, Taeyong? We haven’t gone there in some time. I’m sure Ten will love it!”

“Th-that’s a great idea,” Taeyong replies.

“Ten?” Jaehyun asks as Ten seems lost in his own world.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ten finally reacts.

 

The three men go down the stairs and start walking towards the café. Taeyong is beside Jaehyun at the front, and Ten follows them.  _ Seems I can’t escape being a third-wheel, huh?  _ Ten ponders. It’s disappointing how things turned out. The day was going great with his friends getting together and the quick chat with Taeil, but everything crumbled down when Taeyong opened his apartment door. Instead of having a cute, domestic date, he’s following him with an unknown guy to a place he doesn’t even know. 

Trying his best to not make Ten feel as an outcast, Jaehyun starts some small talk. He tries to make Taeyong part of the conversations, but he barely speaks. By the time they reach the café, Ten feels a bit more comfortable. Jaehyun is easy to talk to, and Ten always appreciate a good exchange of words.

“Good evening!” The owner, Mr. Moon, greets the boys. “Taeyong! It’s great to see you here!”

“Thank you,” Taeyong gentilly smiles at the man.

Jaehyun leads them to the table they had sit at the other time they had gone there. The murmur coming from the other tables, accompanied by the jazzy background music, makes the atmosphere incredibly relaxing. The strong smell of coffee makes Ten feel at home, since that’s the smell that takes over his apartment every morning.

“This place is so nice,” Ten says while looking at the menu on the wall to his right.

“It’s my favorite place here,” Taeyong says with his voice rough from disuse.

“You have great taste!” Ten smiles at Taeyong, who shyly returns the smiles, but quickly turns his head away.

As on cue to save the party from yet another awkward silence, Mr. Moon comes to take their order. As soon as he leaves to the counter, Ten asks for the bathroom. Taeyong was waiting for Jaehyun to reply, but he’s not the regular customer here.

“It’s on the end of the hallway, second door on your right,” Taeyong says.

Jaehyun takes this opportunity to talk to Taeyong. Although he has an idea why Taeyong is acting the way he is, he wants to make sure.

“Taeyong, this is the guy you think likes you, right?”

“Yeah… he must’ve been dumbfounded when he saw you because I haven’t mentioned you to them.”

Those words feel like a bucket of cold water to Jaehyun, but he understands why Taeyong has done that.

“He might think you’re hiding me from him because we are dating,” Jaehyun smirks, looking away from Taeyong.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong weakly pushes him with his elbow. By the time this happens, Ten is on his way back to the table.

“I think we should tell him, to be honest,” Jaehyun says.

“Tell me what?” Ten interrupts.

“Oh, it’s noth-” Taeyong tries to save the situation, but Jaehyun is a tad too quick.

“The truth. We should tell you the truth,” Jaehyun says in the most serious manner he has showed all evening.

Despite already suspecting what he’s going to hear, Ten doesn’t know if he’s prepared to hear it from Taeyong and from whom he thinks is his boyfriend. For the sake of not making things even weirder by leaving, he takes his seat and waits for the bomb to drop.

“You know, this is going to sound super strange, and you might not even believe it,” Jaehyun starts.

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong sighs.

“Taeyong. For his sake and for yours,” Jaehyun says before resuming. “I don’t even know how to say this,” he fidgets with his fingers.

“H- he is not from here,” Taeyong tries to help Jaehyun, whose eyes are turning sparkly.

Ten hums, “And what’s so strange about it? I’m not from here neither.”

Mr. Moon comes with their drinks, giving Taeyong some more time to prepare for what he’s going to say.

“I mean, not that way,” Taeyong hesitates. “He’s not from this dimension, I guess?”

Ten furrows his eyebrows when he hears Taeyong’s words.  _ Is this a prank? _

“Yeah, it sounds unbelievable, but it’s the truth,” Jaehyun adds. “I’m- I’m a character from Taeyong’s webtoon.”

“Wait. What?” Ten chokes on the latte he had just started drinking. Fortunately, none of it reaches the others.

“I know it sounds like a bad joke, but that’s why I didn't tell you. I didn’t know how to say this.”

“Do you see me as a fool or what? Am I really supposed to believe this? Just tell me you both are dating and move on. I’m not going to get hurt,” Ten stands up from his chair.

“But Ten-” Taeyong calls out for him, but he’s already out of sight.

“Wouldn’t it have been better to tell him we were a couple? He wouldn’t have freaked out like this,” Jaehyun plays with the straw on his still full iced americano.

“I guess so…”

 

Sprinting out from the café wasn’t the classiest of actions, but Ten couldn’t resist a second more in that cursed place.  _ Are they fucking kidding me? Do I look like I would believe such a childish story?  _ Going through this turmoil of thoughts, he takes out his phone and calls Doyoung.

“Doyoung, I’m on my way to yours,” he says before quickly hanging up.

Contrary to what happened earlier at Taeyong’s, Ten doesn’t think twice before knocking the door of Doyoung’s apartment. Doyoung, as if he was waiting at the door since Ten called, opens the door in no time. Ten rushes inside, and throws himself on the familiar couch. Despite being on the other’s throat ninety percent of the time, Ten and Doyoung are pretty close friends. They spend nights at each others’ rooms from time to time, but they blame it on their lack of things to do, not their actual friendship.

“What happened, Ten?” Doyoung sits beside him, rubbing his friend’s back.

“I’m not even sad. I’m so, but so pissed,” Ten manages to speak, strong anger noticeable on his voice.

“Who made you like this?”

“Taeyong.”

“Taeyong? What did he do?”

“I went to his apartment to have a talk with him, and guess what?”

“What?” Doyoung tilts his head.

“He lives with a guy! I wouldn’t care he had a roommate if it wasn’t for him acting so strangely.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They’re obviously dating! And they couldn’t even tell me. They said the other guy had spawned from a webtoon or something like that,” Ten sarcastically laughs. “I’m not that stupid!”

“They really said that?”

“Yeah,” Ten starts to cry a little. “I’m not sad that he’s no longer available. Well, a little. B-but I’m so mad he wasn’t honest with me that I want to cry from rage.”

Doyoung tries to console Ten petting his head, but with no avail.

“Come here,” Doyoung taps his lap. Ten gets the message and lies over his friend’s thighs. He focuses on the bright light on the ceiling, his tears taking a break from falling.

“I’m not actually desperate to have a boyfriend or anything, but wouldn’t it be nice? To have someone you can share everything with and love them for what they are? Maybe I’m in love with the idea of being in love,” Ten chuckles.

“Don’t worry, Ten,” Doyoung runs his hand through his friend’s hair, “the guy you’re waiting for will come soon. Maybe he’s closer to you than what you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	11. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taeyong!” Jaehyun says a bit too loudly, getting the attention of the people sitting close to them. “If you keep apologizing, I’m moving to Yuta’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Sorry for not posting last week but I was busy with finals and didn't have time to post it as scheduled. Hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who are free, I hope you are having nice vacations! :)

The usual annoying alarm wakes up Taeyong at 6:45 a.m., reminding him that a new week has started. He has been sleeping on his bed for the past days and will do until Friday, as the weekly exchange of beds with Jaehyun officially starts today. Ever since that quite eventful meeting with Ten, Taeyong hasn’t been fully on his senses. He has thought of messaging Ten an apology, but what should he apologize for? He can’t say that what he said on Saturday was a lie because it is not. Fortunately, even though Jaehyun’s existence is what has caused all this chaos, he has been helping Taeyong relax. There was no point on worrying about it during the rest of the weekend, but he’s supposed to meet Ten again today.

After doubting for around five minutes whether to get off his bed or not, he decides to do so. The first thing he sees is Jaehyun seemingly struggling with a coffee maker.

“Jaehyun? How did you find that?”

Taeyong had brought a coffee maker with him when he moved to the apartment, but a college student doesn’t have the time to prepare coffee every morning. The coffee cart at campus is there for a reason. He had put it on one of the upper cabinets, especifically the one beside the refrigerator. Thanks to Jaehyun, the coffee maker saw the sunlight today for the first time since being abandoned there. His intentions didn’t translate to actions, since it seems it’s the first time Jaehyun actually uses one.

“Ah, I found it there,” Jaehyun points to the cabinet. “C-could you give me a hand here?” He tries to open the lid and fails.

Vision still blurry from the drowsiness, Taeyong trips a little walking towards the kitchen. The younger notices and laughs a little, but Taeyong doesn’t react at all as he’s way too focused on not losing his balance. 

“Let me see,” Taeyong takes the coffee maker from Jaehyun. “Here you go. Are the filters and the decanter there?” 

“Filters? Decanter?” Jaehyun frowns. 

“Oh my god, Jaehyun. You have never used one of this before?” 

“Hmmm, no?” 

“Let’s get ready and just get some coffee at uni. You can get to the restaurant from there, right?”

Jaehyun, a bit shocked by the invitation, emphatically nods, “S-sure. Yeah.” 

After taking a shower and eating some butter cookies to fight the hunger, they leave the room. Taeyong makes sure to lock the door, and they go down the stairs. They are interrupted by the landlady when they get to the lobby.

“You two look so cute!”

“Thanks!” Jaehyun replies and waves to the woman who’s sitting on her desk right to the stairs. Taeyong smiles and politely bows to her, not knowing what to reply.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong whisper-shouts when they finally breathe the fresh air of the streets. “What is she going to think?”

“That we are dating?”

“Exactly! I don’t want her to think that,” Taeyong replies, still whisper-shouting.

“And what’s the problem with that?” Jaehyun imitates Taeyong’s tone. 

Taeyong playfully hits Jaehyun’s arm. In return, Jaehyun giggles and his cheeks flush. Anyone that would see them would think they are dating, but for Taeyong’s fortune, the street is empty for the exception of some stray cats in front of the magazine kiosk. They get to the university and to the coffee cart pretty quickly, but the line is already a bit long. 

“What are you going to order?” Taeyong asks Jaehyun.

The other doesn’t reply as he’s too busy looking everything around him: a group of friends actively discussing some movie; a girl by herself laughing at her phone, a couple being inches away from making out in front of everyone. Everything seems familiar but distant at the same time. Jaehyun had been used to see this everyday, but it’s no longer his reality. While looking from side to side, his eyes fall on Taeyong, who’s vigorously waving his hand trying to get his roommate’s attention.

“Oh? Were you talking to me?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, his expression getting a little gloomy as he sees Jaehyun’s eyes getting somewhat teary.. “W-what are you going to order?”

Jaehyun brushes the tears off and laughs a little, but conveys sadness more than anything else. “Sorry, I just got caught up a little.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong rubs his friend’s back. “Don’t bottle it all up.”

Drinks in hand, they sit at a nearby table, a bright orange umbrella covering them from the drizzle that’s starting to fall. Jaehyun still looks like he’s inside his own bubble, and Taeyong isn’t sure if he should disturb him. To his surprise, Jaehyun is the one that speaks first.

“You know, all of this reminded me of how it was back there,” he smiles, nostalgia heavy in his eyes. “Going to uni to meet my friends, having fun during our free time.”

Taeyong stays silent, not knowing how to react to the other’s words. Should he console him? Should he apologize? Before he decides what to do, Jaehyun lets out a half-hearted chuckle.

“Ah, Donghyuck,” he sighs. “That guy is crazy. I have never met someone sassier than him.”

Taeyong finds himself tearing up. He never made Donghyuck a sassy person. Actually, he was just a background character he decided to add as Johnny’s brother. The guilt consumes him, but it’s not the time to cry.  _ Let’s not make this about me. _

“He never loses an argument. Not even one!” Jaehyun laughs, more wholeheartedly this time.

“H-he seems to be a funny person.”

“He is! Unlike his brother,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “What a boring guy! If he wasn’t my best friend, I wouldn’t even miss him!”

Taeyong laughs a little, but contains himself. Jaehyun looks at him, and Taeyong feels the need to apologize.

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun says a bit too loudly, getting the attention of the people sitting close to them. “If you keep apologizing, I’m moving to Yuta’s.” 

“So- okay, okay. Not doing it again."

“Good,” Jaehyun nods. “I’m no longer mad at you, please understand that. If I was, I would’ve left long time ago.”

“To Yuta’s? Has he offered you to move with him?”

“No, but I think he would let me if I asked.”

They spend the next minutes talking about whatever comes to their minds. Jaehyun tells some stories about  Johnny and him, and Taeyong talks about his life before moving to Seoul. The time they spent at the table was short, but they learned about each other more than what they had the past two weeks. It felt as if they had gotten over a barrier, one that held them back to get to know about the more personal side of each other. Despite the phrase  _ But I think he would let me if I asked  _ resonating in his mind, Taeyong leaves for his Algebra class.

“If that Ten guy comes for you, tell him to meet me in the parking lot at three,” Jaehyun jokes as Taeyong walks towards his classroom.

 

Taeyong’s happy mood comes to a halt when he gets to the classroom and doesn’t see Ten. He checks the hour on his phone.  _ He’s usually here by this time _ . Doyoung, as if reading Taeyong’s mind, waves to him to go sit beside him.

“Ten is fine, don’t worry. He’s checking some scholarship for his friend,” Doyoung pats his back. 

“Did he tell you about what happened?” 

“Yes, everything.”

As Doyoung opens his mouth to ask for further explanation, Sicheng turns around on his seat.

“Taeyong! Good morning! How are you?” Sicheng says much more louder than how he usually speaks.

“Oh, here he comes,” Doyoung huffs. 

“I’m good. You seem to be great!” Taeyong replies.

“I am!” Sicheng almost shouts, making Kun facepalm.

“You don’t have to scream every time you greet someone,” Kun says to his boyfriend. 

“Ugh,” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Why are you, sad people, mad at me being happy? I’m sorry, but not everyone wants to feel annoyed twenty-four seven.” 

“But I’m your boyfriend.”

“Not talking to you, bub,” he pinches Kun’s cheek. 

“But I didn’t say anything?” Doyoung frowns.

“See? I didn’t say it was for you either, but there you are being pressed about it. Cheer up!” Sicheng does a little dance. 

“Whatever,” Doyoung turns to face Taeyong. “Are you really okay?”

“I mean, it could be better, but pretty good. Jaehyun has been helping me a lot.” 

“I’m glad. Do you think I can meet you both soon? I might be able to help.”

Taeyong widens his eyes, surprised by the honest tone of his classmate. 

“D- do you believe me?” 

“I’m not one-hundred percent sure, but-” Doyoung is interrupted by the always wrong-timed professor’s arrival. 

After the class finishes, Taeyong has no idea what was discussed on it. He spent the whole hour thinking if Ten was actually doing what Doyoung had told him and whether Doyoung actually believes Jaehyun’s story or not. He isn’t too sure if he should follow his friends to the dance studio, but his curiosity to know what Doyoung thinks weighs more at the end. Kun and Sicheng get ahead, holding hands.

“They look adorable,” Taeyong says, walking beside Doyoung now.

“They do. I was thrilled when they told us on the group chat.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong hesitates. “About before, do you really believe me?”

“Oh, I mean. It sounds unbelievable, yeah. But you don’t seem the kind to lie just to get a guy off your back.” 

“I swear I didn’t do that because I knew Ten liked me-”

“You knew he liked you and you didn’t do anything?” Doyoung says incredibly fastly. “Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself there,” he clears his throat. 

“Yeah, I just don’t like Ten that way.”

“Good,” Doyoung says, his lips forming a subdued smile. 

When they get to the dance studio, Taeyong steps back as he sees Ten sitting inside. 

“Come on. He’s not mad at you,” Doyoung pushes Taeyong, who steps inside the studio right after.

“Finally you’re all here, oh my god. It felt like hours,” Ten says while the others drop their backpacks on the floor. 

“You could’ve gone to class then. Today’s topic was kinda difficult,” Doyoung says. They all sit down close to Ten, as if they were preparing for an important meeting. 

“And about that I wanted to talk. I think it’s time to make good use of the address exchange for once,” Ten eyes Taeyong, who can’t control himself from laughing. All the others wait until Ten laughs to do so themselves. What was a heavy atmosphere turned into a light one after the young boys’ laughter. 

“Next test is going to be hard, we all know that. And we don’t know our grades from the other one yet, so we have to study no matter what.”

“I agree,” Kun nods. “We can’t let this math class lower our GPA.”

“Exactly,” Ten agrees. “So when and where is our first meeting?”

“Could it be this Saturday? My brother is staying home this weekend, and he has been wanting to see you again since we moved here,” Doyoung says.

“Oh my god! Chenle can come with us! He hasn’t seen Jeno in a long time!” Sicheng excitedly adds.

“Guys, this isn’t a family meeting,” Ten interrupts. “I don’t mind if they go, but we should study. Anyway, where are we going?”

“You can come to ours,” Kun offers. 

“Yes!” Sicheng claps. “I’m so excited!”

They all agree on the place and hour. After a few seconds, Ten stands up, “Taeyong, can you come with me for a moment?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong follows Ten outside the studio. The others start stretching while Sicheng searches on his phone the song Kun should rehearse. 

Once in the hallway, Ten waits until a pair of students pass beside them to start.

“Taeyong, I’m not longer angry at you, okay?”

“Thanks. I- I don’t know what to say.”

“But inventing that story instead of telling me you didn’t like me was a low blow,” Ten lowers his head. 

“I didn’t do it be-”

Ten tightly embraces Taeyong. Taeyong feels the tenth heart attack of the day, but he lets himself hug back. After all, Ten was the first person to approach him here, so he’s an important person for him. It would’ve been a shame to lose this friendship because of a misunderstanding. 

“Sorry, but I still don’t believe it entirely. Still, I’m going to support you,” Ten starts making his way back to the studio. He quickly turns back and whispers to Taeyong’s ear, “And you two look kinda cute together, so get your man.” 

Taeyong, dumbfounded by his friend’s words, stays frozen on his spot. When he gets over the shock, Taeyong enters the studio, but his phone starts to ring. 

“Jaehyun? Are you okay?” Taeyong answers, his tone full of worry.

“Yes,” Jaehyun giggles. “I’m okay. How is it going there?” 

“I-I’m fine, but are you really okay?” 

“Yeah. Can’t I call you to know how your day is going?” 

“Yes, I’m just used to you calling me when something happens,” Taeyong smiles, ruffling his hair.  _ Maybe Ten and the landlady aren’t wrong? _

“Then get used to it because I’m doing it from now on. Gotta hang up because they need me at the kitchen. See ya! Have a nice day!” 

Taeyong enters the studio again, cheeks blushing. He tries his best, but he can’t contain his smile. All his friends look at each other knowingly, before going back to practice Kun’s part of the upcoming show. Ten smirks at Taeyong, followed by a broad smile. Taeyong’s heart feels at ease after the weekend’s stress, but his heart rate picks up a little when he thinks about seeing Jaehyun again later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you need to show him?” Jaehyun’s words make Taeyong stop, who looks back at him. “He’s just going to see me as a joke, so is it really worth it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Following the route on his phone’s map, Ten finds himself at a somewhat familiar street. He’s supposed to meet Taeil at his father’s café. When he looks up from his phone, he remembers walking through the same street quite recently. A few more steps and it clicks. He’s on his way to the same café he sprinted from some days prior. He gets a sudden urge to turn around and postpone the meeting, but it tones down quickly. Ten has been researching opportunities for Taeil the past two days, and he has good news. Helping someone to get a step closer to success matters more than the embarrassing incident he went through. He reaches the front of the café, looking through the tables in search of Taeil. 

“Ten, I’m here!” He hears someone scream from one of the tables at the middle of the café. He sees Taeil waving his hand, a nervy smile on his face. Ten steps inside and doesn’t see Taeil’s father anywhere around. He breathes a sigh of relief when taking his seat.

“Are you fine?” Taeil asks, fidgeting with his fingers. Ten notices how anxious Taeil is, so he decides to relax to not add to his friend’s stress.

“Yes, and I have good news!” Ten brightly smiles. As soon as he’s about to spit all the information he had recollected, Taeil interrupts him.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but would you like anything to drink or eat?”

“No!” Ten jumps from his seat. Taeil tilts his head, confused about his friend’s sudden reaction. “I mean, that could wait,” Ten rubs the back of his neck trying to hide his uneasiness.

“If you would like to meet another day or at another place, I’m good with that,” Taeil offers. His expression doesn’t match his words as his eyes are imploring Ten to stay.

“No, don’t worry. I’m okay,” Ten ruffles his hair. He takes some papers out from the bag he came with and puts them on the table.

“What are these?” Taeil eyes the papers in front of him. “Wait, why did you bring admission papers?”

“Tomorrow is the last day for late admissions, so let’s be prepared just in case.”

“But Ten,” Taeil looks at his father who’s now back behind the pastries counter, “I can’t pay any tuition. All of our income is spent on bills.”

“I haven’t finished yet,” Ten sing-songs in an attempt to cheer up Taeil. “There’s a scholarship available,” Ten points at one of the papers on the far left of the table. “It’s given to a promising freshman after an audition process. The deadline is in a week, so I would start preparing right now.” 

“How much does this scholarship pay?”

“Full tuition, I think,” Ten scans the flyer for some certainty. “Yes, here it is. Full tuition.”

Taeil brightens up so much that his eyes turn shiny. “I-I have something prepared already.”

“Already? What did you prepare?”

“I prepared a medley of ballads I like. I would need a piano, though.”

“We can arrange that,” Ten marks a number on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

Ten shushes Taeil as he waits for an answer from the other end of the call. “Mrs. Kim?”

Taeil starts rocking back and forth without noticing. He looks again at his father who’s preparing some plates. A tear falls on his cheek, as he remembers all the hardships his family has gone through. His mother is a nurse, and works overtime regularly to gain more income for the expensive Seoul rent. His father has been working on his café for over twenty years now, but the revenue has been decreasing steadily. Taeil’s family has always believed on fulfilling their happiness doing what they love the most, but their financial status hasn’t let Taeil fulfill his. This has been the cause of sorrowful family dinners, but Taeil always reassures their parents with a genuine smile.

“Let’s go,” Ten starts picking up the papers on the table. “You have an audition in half an hour.”

“What?” Taeil screams, making all the customers look at him. His father lets out a breathy laugh, smiling sweetly at his son. He knows from his voice timbre that he had just heard good news.

“Dad, I’m going for an audition in half an hour! Wish me luck!” Taeil tells his father while following Ten out of the store.

“Good luck!” His father replies. He tears up as he definitely has a good feeling about this.

 

 

It has been a bad day at the restaurant for Jaehyun. For some reason, he’s feeling distracted. He messed up some orders, burnt the meat he was cooking, and broke a plate while washing the dishes. Jaehyun has set his mind to be optimistic, but he has his ups and downs. Sometimes Yuta asks him what’s bothering him, but Jaehyun just brushes it off. 

“Did you cook this?” An angry customer asks Jaehyun while pointing at the dish in front of his daughter.

“Yes, sir,” he replies. He clenches his fist as he remembers what was the mistake with the order.

“Do you know you could’ve killed her?” The man shouts. “We clearly said ‘without peanuts’ and look at them here,” he takes the plate and shows it to Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m going to cook the dish as ordered,” Jaehyun takes the plate and makes his way to the kitchen.

“Jaehyun, if you aren’t feeling well, you can go,” Yuta tells him when he sees Jaehyun entering the kitchen with yet another full dish.

“No, I can’t leave you here alone with your father. You need help here,” he starts preparing the pan to cook the noodles. “It’s not like I’m being of great help, though,” he sarcastically laughs.  

“Don’t say that,” Yuta pats him on the shoulder. “You help us a lot and you know that, dude.”

Yuta leans over the door frame, looking if there was any new customer. As he doesn’t see anyone, he stays inside the kitchen, watching Jaehyun completely immersed in the cooking. He admires how Jaehyun keeps smiling, or at least tries his best to, when he’s clearly feeling down.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun calls while flipping the noodles. “What if I told you I’m… from another place. Another world.”

“Dude,” Yuta laughs, “don’t let the customers’ complaints get to you. It’s not that serious.”

“I’m being serious,” Jaehyun looks at Yuta. His face looks completely emotionless now.

“Oh, you’re being serious,” Yuta gulps down as he feels he shouldn’t have laughed some seconds before. “You know, you could be anything: an alien, gay or straight, rich or poor, I’m going to accept you unless you’re conspiring to murder me,” he chuckles.

Yuta doesn’t know Jaehyun’s entire story, but Jaehyun knows that if there’s someone that would treat him the same after learning the truth, it would be him. Their first meeting was awkward, but they’ve grown close quickly. They practically spend the entire day together, and Jaehyun appreciates that. He wants to tell Yuta everything, but after Ten’s reaction, he wants to wait a bit more. Yuta doesn’t seem to be like Ten, but as their conversation earlier proved, saying he’s from another dimension indeed seems like a joke.

 

“Who’s coming today?” Jaehyun asks while surfing through the channels on the TV. 

“Doyoung. He wants to talk to you,” Taeyong replies from his bedroom.

It’s a Friday’s evening, both Jaehyun and Taeyong already at their apartment after an entire day at work. They are already used to each other’s company. The uncomfortable moments between them are now a rarity instead of the usual. Despite that, the atmosphere on the room is quite heavy. Jaehyun isn’t fan of the idea of meeting Taeyong’s friends. He doesn’t want to be seen as a being from another world and that’s how he thinks they see him, especially Doyoung. Taeyong has said that Doyoung offered himself to help, but Jaehyun isn’t fully convinced.

“He’s here,” Taeyong stands up from his seat. “And don’t worry, Jaehyun. I’m sure he doesn’t have bad intentions.”

Jaehyun hums in response, now looking at his phone. He just wants to rest, but he needs to meet their guest.

“Welcome, Doyoung,” Taeyong opens the door.

“Thank you,” Doyoung steps inside, taking a look at the modest-looking flat. He sees Jaehyun sitting on the couch. Jaehyun looks at him, smiles a bit, and turns his head back to his phone.

“Jaehyun, this is Doyoung,” Taeyong presents his friend to his roommate. He had noticed how Jaehyun practically ignored Doyoung seconds before.

“Nice to meet you, Doyoung,” Jaehyun forcedly smiles, shaking Doyoung’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Jaehyun.”

“Make yourself at home. I’m sorry this isn’t too comfortable,” Taeyong goes to his bedroom to move the rolling chair to the living room.

Doyoung sits beside Jaehyun at the sofa, a bit too close for Jaehyun’s comfort. As soon as Taeyong sits on the chair, Doyoung speaks.

“So, about why I came here. Taeyong must’ve told you that I came here because I can, well, I know someone that can help you,” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, who nods in agreement. “You’re a North Korean defector, aren’t you?

Taeyong facepalms when Doyoung finishes the sentence. Jaehyun looks at Doyoung apathetically. Doyoung’s eyes bug out as he wasn’t expecting such responses. He was sure he was going to be the hero of the evening, not the dense guy.

“Wait, so you aren’t a defector?”

“H-he’s not,” Taeyong says. “What did Ten tell you?”

“That you,” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, “came from another dimension. A webtoon, wasn’t it?”

“Exactly,” Jaehyun replies. “Since when is a webtoon,  North Korea?”

“I-I thought you just didn’t want to let Ten know, so you came up with that,” Doyoung’s eyes go back and forth between Taeyong and Jaehyun, trying to take a grasp at the situation. “So from where are you then?”

“I think Ten was pretty clear, you know?” Jaehyun says.

“Wait, so you really came from-” Doyoung’s mind struggle to register what he’s about to say,” a webtoon?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong stands up from his chair, “let me show you something.”

“Do you need to show him?” Jaehyun’s words make Taeyong stop, who looks back at him. “He’s just going to see me as a joke, so is it really worth it?”

“No, no, Jaehyun. Let me help you. I’m being honest,” Doyoung frantically says.

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun for approval. Jaehyun stays still for a moment before lightly nodding, stopping the resistance. Taeyong takes the tablet out from his backpack, searches for the webtoon drawings and hands it to Doyoung. Jaehyun leans closer to look at it, as if he hasn’t seen the drawings since the day he learned what it all meant. It’s not like his mind is completely lucid at the moment, but he’s in a much better state than he was that day.

“So this is,” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, “you?”

“Yeah. And that’s where I studied,” Jaehyun points at the screen showing a drawing of the front of a vintage-looking building.

“What were you studying?” Doyoung asks. Taeyong stands frozen in front of them, looking at how they interact. It’s going much better than he expected, especially from Jaehyun’s side.

“I was a physical education major,” Jaehyun replies. “I like teaching sports to others, especially martial arts.”

“That’s great! I took hapkido lessons back in middle school but I never did well,” Doyoung laughs. His loud laugh was a stark contrast to the sobriety at the room, but a much needed one.

Doyoung stops looking at the tablet, and his smile gives Jaehyun a good feeling. Taeyong takes the tablet from Doyoung and sits on the chair from before. He’s anxious to hear whatever Doyoung has to say.

“I can still help you,” Doyoung pats Jaehyun’s thigh. “I was going to tell you to meet my father to fill some documents, but I think it would be better if I’m the one who directly assists you.”

Doyoung’s father holds an important position in the Ministry of Unification, an executive department of the South Korean government which main goal is the unification of the two Koreas. One of his tasks as part of the ministry is to help North Koreans that crossed the border establish themselves in South Korea. Not only they help the defectors get used to the South Korean lifestyle, but they give them an identity, and that’s how Doyoung can help Jaehyun.

“What are you going to do, though? Jaehyun isn’t a defector,” Taeyong asks.

All the documents Jaehyun must sign are aimed at North Koreans. When helping defectors, the government needs to be sure they are actually defectors and not just South Koreans living in other countries. Many South Koreans living outside the country fly to their motherland just for the allowance the defectors get.

“That’s why I’m going to try to help you. I don’t want you to meet with more officials than the strictly needed,” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun. The glimpse of hope in Jaehyun’s eyes slowly disappears.

“I’m not sure how to feel about this,” Jaehyun says in a shaky voice.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyun,” Doyoung reassuringly smiles at him. “There are many ways to get things done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> To all of you who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great time!!!


	13. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun embraces him closer. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for some weeks! The story is already written so I'm going to post regularly from now on! Hope you enjoy this chapter and this new year is full of blessings for you all! :D

“Sicheng, aren’t you taking this too seriously?” Chenle watches his de facto brother-in-law trying his best to cut some peppers. “I mean, you aren’t taking this seriously at all since this is supposed to be,” he air quotes, “a study meeting.” 

“You,” Sicheng turns around, knife on hand. This makes Chenle jump a step back, a frightened expression on his face. “Stop spending so much time with Jisung if you’re going to end like him.” 

“He’s just my best friend!” Chenle argues. “Don’t say things like that!”

“What?” Sicheng chuckles, turning back again to resume his cooking chores. “When did I tell you he was more than a friend? I didn’t even mention the word ‘friend’?” 

“I-I’m-”

“Guys,” Kun walks into the kitchen. “We forgot to buy desserts.”

“Oh my g-” Sicheng is interrupted by a whining Chenle. 

“Kuuuuun, of all the things you forget the dessert?”

“Should I go out to buy it?” Kun asks.

“Don’t worry. The guys could go out later and buy some puddings at the nearby store,” Sicheng replies. “After all, this is a study meeting,” he glares at Chenle, “so are desserts really necessary?” 

“Sicheng!” Chenle pouts, making his way to the living room. 

“Love you!” Sicheng screams to the young man. 

Kun steps closer to Sicheng, putting his hand on the younger’s back. He leans his head over his boyfriend’s shoulder, who’s still struggling with the pepper he had been trying to cut for some time already. “Should I help you?” 

“Please,” Sicheng jokingly cries. “You know I’m not good in the kitchen.” 

“Okay,” Kun says. Sicheng steps aside. 

Sicheng then leans over Kun, leaving a soft peck on his cheek. “Thank you,” Sicheng smiles fondly. Kun smiles back as sweetly as his boyfriend just did.

All of this happened on Chenle’s sight. He would not be hearing his brother’s frequent rants anymore. It’s not like he was bothered. Well, he was to some extent, but he’s happier for Kun than for himself. He noticed how Kun acts freer and how the atmosphere at home is much more lighter than before. Sometimes he wishes to live a romance as fluffy as his brother seems to be having with Sicheng. Maybe that’s why he reacted as he did when Sicheng mentioned Jisung. Whether he’s in love with Jisung or the idea of being in love, he has concluded that dating wouldn’t currently work for him. His grades aren’t good enough to enter the program he wishes. This back and forth of thoughts stops when someone knocks on the door.

“It’s Ten!” 

“Chenle,” Sicheng calls from the kitchen. “Could you-”

“On my way!” Chenle stands up.

Chenle opens the door to see Ten holding several books on his arms. Chenle takes two to lessen Ten’s exertion.

“Ah, such a good child. Thank you!” Ten cooes the younger. “Why does it smell so… good here though?”

“They’re making dinner,” Chenle points to the kitchen.

“But this is a study meeting! Not a party!” Ten gets to the kitchen to see the couple cooking beside each other. “But oh my god, you look so cute together wearing aprons and everything.”

“Ten!” Kun turns back to greet his guest.

“Awww, thank you!” Sicheng acknowledges the compliment. “What are those books about?”

“Math. From the most basic stuff to algebra,” Ten puts down the books on the couch over the ones Chenle had taken. “Why are you cooking though? We could’ve asked for delivery,” he sits besides the books. Chenle follows him. 

“I thought it would be a nice gesture of us to all of you, but none seem to like it,” Sicheng says, making his way to the living room.

“Oh, it’s not that I don’t like it,” Ten says. “It’s just that I thought you would order some noodles or something. Also, is Taeyong coming with Jaehyun?”

“I don’t know. He told me he was coming, but didn’t mention Jaehyun,” Sicheng replies. “By the way, do you believe it? Like him coming from a webtoon or something like that?”

“Obviously I don’t,” Ten laughs. “Doyoung thought Jaehyun was a defector from North Korea, but they insisted on the webtoon story.” 

“But why would they keep insisting on the webtoon story if it was false?” Chenle gets into the conversation.

“Yeah,” Sicheng nods. “That’s what I’m thinking. Maybe it’s actually real?” 

“But does it even make sense?” Ten says, his tone getting a bit higher. 

“It doesn’t, but calm down,” Sicheng pats Ten’s back. “I don’t want you to have a heart attack. At least not here.” 

After some minutes of light chit-chatting, Doyoung gets to the apartment accompanied by his younger brother, Jeno. The siblings are really close, even though they live separately now. Doyoung lived with his family until he started studying at the university. Stating that he wanted to try living by himself, he moved out. His parents, despite resisting at first, let him. If you ask Doyoung what hurt him the most about moving out, he would say not being able to meet Jeno regularly. They keep updated with each other’s lives through messages, but Jeno finally had a chance to spend a weekend at Doyoung’s. 

“We arrived!” Doyoung beams his trademark gummy smile.

“Jeno!” Ten runs to the door, pinching the young boy’s cheeks. 

“I’m here too,” Doyoung forcedly says through his smile. 

“Oh, hi, Doyoung,” Ten looks at Doyoung for a moment before turning back to Jeno. “Let’s go, Jeno. Let’s see what Kun is doing at the kitchen!” 

Chenle follows Ten and Jeno, leaving Sicheng and Doyoung at the living room. The atmosphere feels incredibly harmonious. Instead of a study meeting, it feels more like a family party. Doyoung feels somewhat emotional as he’s not used to feel this with his own family. His father has always been immersed in politics, while his mother manages some businesses. That’s why he became so close with his brother. Their family time was just them being together. It’s not like Doyoung has a bad relationship with his parents, as he’s still close enough to help Jaehyun through his father’s work. But behind the overprotection façade, their relationship is superficial. 

“You look so much happier when you’re with Jeno,” Sicheng tells Doyoung. 

“You could say he’s my everything,” Doyoung chuckles, taking a sit beside his friend. 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Uhm, yeah? What do you mean?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just- Forget it.” 

Doyoung frowns as he doesn’t get what Sicheng is trying to say, but he takes out a notebook from his backpack to start practicing. While Sicheng and Doyoung practice whatever exercises they find in the book, Chenle and Jeno talk about how their life is going. Both are super eager for the semester to end, but there are still some heavy tests on the way. When they start talking about Jeno’s upcoming tennis tournament, Taeyong arrives. 

Sicheng goes to open the door. To his surprise, Taeyong is there with Jaehyun. 

“Hello! Come in!”

“Thanks for receiving us,” Taeyong says while making his way inside the room. 

“I hope you don’t mind me here,” Jaehyun shyly bows. 

“Hey! Everyone is welcome here! Right, Kun?” Sicheng says to his boyfriend, who finally finished cooking. 

“Yes, Jaehyun! Feel at home,” Kun shakes his hand. 

“Thank you.” 

“So now that we are all here, should we start studying?” Ten says.

“Oh my God, Ten. Let them breathe,” Doyoung closes the book Ten is holding. 

“I just don’t want to waste this day and not study.”

“I was practicing with Sicheng like half an hour ago and you were there talking with Kun, so I would reevaluate that.”

“Ugh, Doyoung. You’re insufferable. How do you stand him, Jeno?” 

“I try my best!” Jeno smiles brightly, his eyes turning into crescents. 

Kun and Sicheng set up a table at the center of the living room, while the others help by moving the couches to the sides. In a blink of an eye, the room becomes a study hub. Everyone but the younger brothers sit around the table. While the seemingly responsible students take on their study schedule, Chenle and Jeno go to Chenle’s room to play video games. Jaehyun, despite not being part of the group, stays there as a figure of support to Taeyong, who’s having a bit of trouble understanding the new exercises. 

“I don’t get this,” Taeyong huffs. He has been on the same problem for five minutes now, when he usually takes less than two. 

“Let me see if I can help,” Kun takes Taeyong’s notebook. “Oh, I’ve done that one!” He hands his to Taeyong. 

“B-but how do you get from here to this?” Taeyong says, frustration heavy on his words. 

“Uhm,” Sicheng interrupts, “would you like to eat, Taeyong? You never struggle with exercises like those,” he laughs.

“No, it’s just t-”

“Yes, please. I know you didn’t ask me, but I’m hungry,” Jaehyun bluntly replies. The entire table silences as they would’ve expected hearing that from everyone but Jaehyun. 

“Let’s go, then!” Kun stands up from his seat. “Could you help me?” He asks Sicheng.

“Sure,” Sicheng boops his nose, which makes the others, especially Doyoung, put a face of disgust. 

It seems everyone was as hungry as they made out Taeyong to be, as they finished eating incredibly quickly. To no one’s surprise, Chenle starts whining again for the lack of dessert.

“Chenle, come on, behave. You’re acting like a five-year-old,” Kun says. 

“We could go and buy it. Right, Jaehyun?” Taeyong smiles at his roommate. 

“N-no, no. You don’t need to do that. I just wanted to tease them. You don’t need to buy it,” Chenle blurts out. 

“It’s okay. I’m tired of sitting here doing nothing,” Jaehyun giggles. 

“Guys, you don’t really need to do that. He’s just teasing us,” Sicheng says. 

Sicheng’s words has zero effects on them, as they stand up to get ready to leave. 

“What would you want?” Taeyong asks, looking at Chenle.

“Ch- chocolate cake?”

“Chenle!” Kun shouts at his brother. “You shouldn’t even being answering!” 

“B-but they asked me.”

“Got it,” Taeyong winks at the high schooler. “Does any of you want something else?”

“I think a chocolate cake will do,” Kun nods. 

“Okay, see you in a few minutes,” Taeyong takes his coat from the seat and moves towards the door. Jaehyun goes right behind him. 

Already on their way to the stairs, they hear someone calling their names. When they turn around, they see Doyoung running towards them. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun puts his hand on Doyoung’s back, who’s gasping for air.

“Y-yeah. I just wanted to tell you, guys, that the citizenship application went through.” 

Doyoung’s words send shivers down Jaehyun’s spine, while Taeyong’s eyes sparkle from rejoice. 

“Give me from three weeks to a month and you will be an official South Korean citizen.”

Before speaking a word, Jaehyun embraces Doyoung in a wholehearted hug. A few seconds later, and his sobs fill the hallway. Doyoung, not used to hugs this long, awkwardly pats Jaehyun’s back in a desperate attempt to console him. 

“Th-thank you,” Jaehyun keeps crying although steadily feeling more calmed. “I don’t know how to pay you for this.”

“Just don’t get into problems,” Doyoung chuckles. “Follow the law and it would be enough for me. I don’t want my father to kill me.”

Pulling away from the hug and brushing off his tears, Jaehyun emphatically nods. “I won’t. Thank you.”

“See you, then!” Doyoung waves at the pair, going back to the room. 

“I hope you can live-” 

Taeyong doesn’t have a chance to finish as Jaehyun pulls him in for a hug, this one much more intimate than the one he gave to Doyoung. Jaehyun’s warm skin rests over Taeyong’s neck, this being the first time they’re this close to each other. 

“Thank you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun embraces him closer. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you.” 

“I didn’t do much, but you’re welcome, I guess,” Taeyong giggles. The only thing he did was telling Ten the truth, who in turn, told Doyoung, so he doesn’t really get why Jaehyun would thank him. 

When pulling away from the hug, Jaehyun quickly pecks Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong’s face becomes flushed, making Jaehyun softly smile at him. Whether it was a thank you kiss or something more, Taeyong thought of the latter. As soon as they resume walking towards the stairs, Taeyong returns the favor. Taeyong maintains his steady pace, while Jaehyun stays dumbfounded on his place. 

“Come on, Jaehyun. I don’t want to miss more study time,” Taeyong takes a step down the stairs, grinning at how adorable his roommate looked just now.

While everyone eats cake around the table, they share whatever story come to their mind. Ten told how he was scared of dancing in public at first but how a teacher made him lose that fear; Sicheng talked about the time he was almost bitten by a dog back in China, making Chenle lose it from remembering the incident. Taeyong talked about the time he messed up a cake recipe by confusing sugar with salt. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung excitedly says, as he had remembered a great anecdote to share. “Do you remember the time Ten got lost at the shopping mall and he had to go to security because he didn’t have signal to call us?”

“Doyoung, we are supposed to be sharing funny or touching stories. I don’t know how this applies to either,” Ten crosses his arms. 

“That was pretty funny, though,” Sicheng laughs, making Ten glare at him. 

“It wasn’t my fault I didn’t have signal!” Ten whines. 

“But it was getting lost like a baby,” Doyoung pulls a funny face at the annoyed-looking Ten. 

“For all the times you’ve told me you like him, you surely make fun of him a lot,” Jeno suddenly speaks. The table goes silent, while Doyoung looks at his brother, betrayal noticeable on his face. 

“What?” Ten laughs. “What did you just say?” 

“Ah, nothing,” Jeno smiles as he usually does in uncomfortable situations. 

“That guy,” Ten points at Doyoung, “likes me? That’s what you said?” 

“I do,” Doyoung replies instead of his brother. 

Everyone’s eyes widen from the sudden confession. Doyoung, who always takes every chance to drag Ten, likes him? Sounds pretty much impossible, but it makes sense. He may have done it just to have Ten’s attention. Unfortunately, the attention he got from Ten wasn’t the most positive, and his reaction to the confession shows that.

“Uhm,” Chenle holds what’s left of the cake up, “does anyone want more cake?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	14. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think I’m right when I say we need a bigger bed?” Jaehyun giggles, moving the locks of hair over Taeyong’s forehead.
> 
> “I guess so,” Taeyong ruffles Jaehyun’s hair. The other cutely smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eating lunch with Doyoung and Sicheng has become a routine for Taeil. Kun, Ten and Taeyong are in class during noon, so the other three go to eat wherever one of them decides on. Taeil felt somewhat uncomfortable the first week, but he has opened up more. Doyoung’s quirky personality and Sicheng’s outgoing vibes have grown on Taeil, who now could say he has two friends beside Ten. Looking at the two men struggling to eat the hot noodles in front of them, Taeil spaces out thinking how his life has drastically changed in two weeks; from spending his entire day scanning dozens of drink cans and snack bags to being around people with the same interests. His phone over the table buzzes: a notification cementing his new, improved life. 

 

_ Good evening, Mr. Moon: _

_ We are pleased to tell you that you got the Merit Scholarship of the Korean University of Liberal Arts. Please come as soon as possible to the Scholarships and Internships office to sign the final documents. Welcome to the Korean University of Liberal Arts’s family! _

_ Greetings, _

_ Mr. Han _

 

“Guys!” Taeil stands up from his seat, his voice breaking because of the incoming sobbing. 

“What?” Doyoung tilts his head.

“Oh my god, Taeil! The scholarship?” Sicheng also stands up. Doyoung looks confusedly at his friends until his mind registers what Sicheng just said.

“The scholarship?” Doyoung imitates his friends, making the students nearby mumble at the weird sight.

“Yes!” Taeil finally screams, instantly breaking down in sobs.

“Taeil!” Sicheng sprints to Taeil’s side of the table. He hugs him tightly, rocking from side to side. Doyoung is fast to follow him, making the three hug in front of some weirded out students. The good news made them forgot they had quite an audience.

“I’m so happy, guys. I don’t deserve this,” Taeil cries over Sicheng’s shoulder.

Doyoung turns Taeil so he can look at him right on the eyes. “You ever say you don’t deserve something good again, and you’re catching these hands.” Sicheng puts his fists up, “And these too!”

The three hug again before going back to their previous seats. As Taeil takes the chopsticks to finish his lunch box, everything seems to settle down. After all the hardships these past years, not just a glimpse of hope but a huge opportunity has come to him. He tries his best to contain his tears, while the other two enjoy their now cooled-down ramen.

It’s almost five in the evening. From the couch, Kun looks at his boyfriend serving himself cereal. Usually, Sicheng would eat a full-course meal after his subpar lunches, but he went for some strawberry cereal instead. Despite relaying the news about Taeil earlier, Sicheng seems distracted. His expression isn’t sad, but his demeanor is tense. Kun feels as his world is close from falling apart when he hears Sicheng speak. 

“Kun… I need to talk you about something,” Sicheng makes his way to the living room, cereal bowl in hand. 

“D-do you want to break up?” Kun asks in a shaky voice. His mouth stays agape in expectation. 

“No!” Sicheng chuckles, taking a seat. “Why would I break up with you? Or have you done something that would make me want to break up with you?” 

Sicheng’s sarcastic interrogating tone makes Kun sigh of relief, followed by a breathy laugh. 

“This thing about Taeil getting the scholarship and everything has made me think,” Sicheng looks towards the window, his gaze lost in thoughts.

“Oh, so you think!” 

“Okay, without further ado, let’s break up!”

The couple breaks out in laughter, making Chenle scream from his room “Be quiet!” as he’s studying. The heavy atmosphere has transformed in a lighter one, although Sicheng’s eyes still show some signs of distress.

“So what I was going to say… I think I’m dropping out of uni,” Sicheng looks intently at Kun. He analyzes the other’s eyes to get his reaction.

“W-Why?” Kun stutters. This is not as bad as a breakup, but his heart still aches. “Don’t give up because you didn’t get the role you want, huh? Auditions for another show are opening soon!”

“It’s not that, Kun,” Sicheng places the bowl on the table, while he puts his hand over his boyfriend’s thigh. “Taeil made me realize that I should do what I really want to do.”

“And what do you want to do?”

“I’ve always loved teaching. That’s why I gave dancing lessons back home. That’s what I want to keep doing here.”

“Are you going into education or-”

“No!” Sicheng waves his hand in heavy disapproval. “I don’t want to become a school teacher. I want to open a dance studio and give lessons there.”

Kun visualized Sicheng becoming a top musical actor. Hearing that Sicheng doesn’t have those aspirations makes him wonder how he didn’t notice before. Kun’s blank expression worries Sicheng. Knowing his boyfriend, maybe he’s just surprised, but it stresses him nonetheless. 

“Are you upset?” 

“No,” Kun cups the other’s cheek. “I’m a bit mad at myself for not noticing that you weren’t enjoying what you were doing.” 

“Kun!” Sicheng throws himself over his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. “I told you I started thinking about this after Taeil came here, and when did that happen? Like two weeks ago?”

The lack of space between them makes them giggle, Kun softly pecking Sicheng’s lips. The kiss seemed to be the confidence boost Sicheng needed to ask him.

“So are you with me in this?”  

“I surely am!” Kun tightens the embrace. “Have you told Ten? I’m sure he would love to help you.”

“No, I haven’t told him yet. I wanted to tell you first,” Sicheng pats Kun’s head. “I’m gonna tell him tomorrow. Also-”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m gonna search for a job.”

“Where are you planning to work at?”

“I’m gonna try to find something at a dance academy, but if that doesn’t work, wherever I can. I want to make some money to open my own studio.”

“You sound so motivated,” Kun cooes Sicheng. “I’m glad you found something that makes you genuinely happy. I’m here to support you,” he kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. 

 

On their way to their usual place after Math class, Kun throws his arm over Sicheng, who plans to tell the group his new plans. Like the day before with Kun, he expects his friends to understand him, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling nervous. After all, the change is sudden: dropping from college and getting a job. The time he will spend with the people he’s been spending his entire days with will decrease significantly. But some sacrifices need to be made in order to reach our own goals.

Mentally reciting a similar mantra, Doyoung ponders on how to ask Ten out. The past Tuesday they politely avoided each other. They didn’t completely ignore each other, but they didn’t cross more words than the necessary. Determined to take the next step, he talks to Ten right before getting to the studio.

“Ten, do you have a minute?” 

“Uhm, sure. Yeah.” 

As the others go inside the room, Doyoung agonizingly waits till there are no potential listeners. He knows that a university hallway isn’t the best place to ask someone out, but he has waited enough. When they are the only ones outside the classrooms, Ten is the first to speak.

“So?” 

“I- I-” Doyoung fails to speak coherently, his cheeks getting red. Ten looks at him assuringly, knowing exactly what he’s gonna hear but letting Doyoung come up with the words. 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a- if you wanted to hang out with me! Yes, hang out,” Doyoung beams a broad smile.

“A date,” Ten seriously says. Doyoung’s eyes bug out at the matter-of-factly tone Ten uses. 

“Yeah, I guess so. A date.”

“Doyoung, I want to be honest with you.” These words make Doyoung anticipate the worst. He mentally prepared himself for any scenario possible, but to be at the door of rejection is scarier than expected. “You know I liked Taeyong. I don’t longer like him, but I don’t feel prepared to get into a relationship just yet.”

Doyoung nods in response, preparing for what it seems imminent. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“I’m willing to go out with you and see how everything works out, but I want to be as honest as possible,” Ten walks towards the studio’s door. “Choose a place and tell me the time. I’ll be there,” he smiles at Doyoung before disappearing into the room.

Leaning over the wall, Doyoung sighs heavily. He had been preparing for this for some time now. It went the way he expected but didn’t wish. Ten’s acceptance felt more out of courtesy than genuine. Before going inside the studio, he takes some seconds to regroup. He’s a holder of good news, so he tries to cheer himself up as much as his feelings let him. 

“It’s meeting time!” Sicheng shouts, taking by surprise Ten and Doyoung who had just entered.

They sit in a circle like usual. Everyone looks at Sicheng, who takes some final breaths before sharing the news. 

“Guys, I’m leaving uni.” 

Nobody says a word, prompting Kun to speak. “He isn’t leaving the city or anything,” he chuckles at the faces of their friends. “He just won’t keep studying.”

“Yeah, I’m not dying. Well, I hope so,” Sicheng laughs. His friends seem to be taking it much worse than expected. 

“But why? Is it because you didn’t get the role?” Ten is the first to ask.

“No, nothing of that. I’m becoming a dance teacher.”

“That’s cool!” Taeyong claps. 

“Wow, Sicheng! I’m proud of you! Where did you get the job?” Ten’s question makes Sicheng a bit uncomfortable, as it makes him feel the decision was too sudden.

“I haven’t found a place yet, but that’s what I want to do in the future. I don’t enjoy theater as much. I know I haven’t had a lot of theater experience, but I’m sure of what I want to do.”

“I’m gonna miss you, but I’m gonna support you, Sicheng!” Ten stands up and hugs Sicheng who’s in front of him. 

“We can meet every weekend, right?” Taeyong suggests. The mention of “weekend” brings down Doyoung’s mood even more. 

“Yes!” Sicheng excitedly agrees. “Doyoung? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Doyoung snaps from his trance. “I’m glad about your decision,” he forces a smile. 

Reading Doyoung’s expression, Sicheng decides to not care too much about his indifference. 

“Let’s have some fun,” Ten tries to lighten up the moods, standing up to get the speaker from the backpack. 

“Taeyong,” Doyoung whisper-shouts. “Can you come with me for a moment?” 

Taeyong stands up and so does Doyoung, who stops to take a folder out from his backpack. Once outside, he hands it to Taeyong. 

“Here.”

“What is this?” Taeyong asks. He feels at a loss of words when realization hits him. “Is this the citizenship documentation?” 

“Yes, it is,” Doyoung nods. “I wanted to be there to give it to Jaehyun, but it’s better to give it to him as soon as I receive it, so here you go.

Taeyong, careful that he doesn’t crumples up the folder, hugs Doyoung. “Thank you so much, Doyoung. This means so much to us. Jaehyun will get incredibly happy."

“No problem. Give him my congratulations on becoming a Korean citizen.”

“I will!” Taeyong giggles. 

 

Anxious to share the news with Jaehyun, Taeyong climbs up the stairs to his apartment fairly quickly. His classes felt eternal, but now he is just a few steps away from being home. He opens the door, takes off his shoes and rushes to Jaehyun who’s lying down on the sofa. Taking out the folder from his backpack, Taeyong notices Jaehyun had fallen asleep. Not giving any importance to that fact, Taeyong shouts at him.

“Jaehyun!”

Startled by the shout, Jaehyun frantically wakes up. “What? What?” 

“Look at this,” Taeyong hands in the folder to Jaehyun. 

“What’s this?” Jaehyun takes the folder, opening it as fast as his drowsiness lets him. “Taeyong!”

“Yes!” Taeyong embraces Jaehyun, a bit harder than intended. “Sorry,” he giggles.

“I’m so so happy, Taeyong,” Jaehyun pulls away from the hug to cup his roommate’s cheek. In the heat of the moment, Taeyong expects, or wishes, Jaehyun to lean in and kiss him. Jaehyun, although he thought about it for a quick second, doesn’t. “If it wasn’t for you and your friend’s help, this wouldn’t have been possible.”

Taeyong remembers the first days where Jaehyun would slash at him. Jaehyun never missed a chance to remind him what he technically did, although he himself wasn’t guilty of what had happened. Those days seem to be far left behind, as now Jaehyun is the most affectionate between the two. This has made Taeyong become even more shy than he usually is, but he’s trying his best to not let it get to him. 

“Now you are an official Korean citizen,” Taeyong runs his hand over his roommate’s messy hair. 

“Yes! Now we can marry!” Jaehyun rounds his lips, closing his eyes. 

Despite Jaehyun doing this in a joking manner, Taeyong feels a strange heat taking over him. There was Jaehyun, right in front of him. He was looking as adorable as ever after just waking up. Inhaling deeply, Taeyong gathers up the courage and takes the chance. He presses his lips to Jaehyun’s, who doesn’t back out. Taeyong is the first one to pull away. No words are exchanged, but they embrace yet again. Each other’s body heat is a sweet gift in the chilly October night. 

“Don’t you think I’m right when I say we need a bigger bed?” Jaehyun giggles, moving the locks of hair over Taeyong’s forehead.

“I guess so,” Taeyong ruffles Jaehyun’s hair. The other cutely smiles. 

Looking at his smiling roommate, Taeyong’s mind starts wandering dark places. Jaehyun seems to notice as his smile turns into a frown. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaehyun accommodates some strands of hair over Taeyong’s ear. 

Taeyong knows he likes Jaehyun, although he’s still not sure how much he does. The fact that he likes him is the thing he dreads the most. Whenever he’s that close to Jaehyun, a heavy sense of guilt consumes him. He thinks of his feelings as immoral. Liking a man he practically created feels completely off, but does Jaehyun even mind? Jaehyun’s flirty self never fails to give a glimpse of hope to Taeyong. It seems a matter of Taeyong getting over himself. 

“Hm?” Jaehyun hums as Taeyong doesn’t reply. 

“It’s nothing,” Taeyong’s lips try to form a smile but fail.

“Come on,” Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “You can trust me, you know? You can tell me whatever is bothering you.” 

Taeyong wonders what would be better: being honest with Jaehyun or bottle up his feelings for a bit longer? He decides to stay silent. At this point, Jaehyun pretty much knows what’s going through Taeyong’s mind. 

Jaehyun brings Taeyong closer, hugging him again. He lets Taeyong rest his weight over him, rubbing circles on his back. “Taeyong, you know I already forgave you. So it’s time for you to forgive yourself.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Only two chapters left after this one!


	15. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we go for some drinks to celebrate?” Ten suggests. Everyone seems to agree but Taeyong interrupts. “Jaehyun and I need to leave early because we are working tomorrow all day,” he says.

“Hey,” Jaehyun cluelessly watches Taeyong walking from side to side at their room. “Aren’t you a little too early?” he shows him the phone.  _ 7:51 a.m.  _

It’s finally the day Kun’s show opens. Taeyong bought a gift for Kun, but he doesn’t remember where he put it. “I think I left it at my desk,” Taeyong looks up to the ceiling, trying his best to remember. “Are you sure you haven’t seen a little red bag with green tissues? It was like a Christmas gift bag.”

“No, I honestly don’t remember seeing it,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “But you have more than enough time to buy another gift. Wasn’t it a shirt?” 

Taeyong and Jaehyun had asked beforehand to get Friday free, so they indeed have the entire day to buy another one. The show opens at 8:00 in the night, so time isn’t a worry; other thing is. “Yeah, it was a shirt, but do you think I have enough money to buy another one? I’m literally broke,” Taeyong jokingly huffs. 

“Oh, same here,” Jaehyun rubs his nape. “Then we should buy him something cheaper, I guess.”

“If the bag doesn’t appear soon, then we will have to do that,” Taeyong goes again into his bedroom for the tenth time in fifteen minutes to search again.

Almost a month has passed since that evening Taeyong and Jaehyun kissed. They haven’t gotten as physically close like then, let alone kiss, but their relationship hasn’t stagnated. Each day they are more themselves with each other. They act like a couple without being officially one. If they could do something together, they would. Grocery shopping? Together. A late night walk? Together. This has also made Jaehyun closer to Taeyong’s group of friends, which he now thinks of as his as well. 

Opening one of the upper cabinets, Jaehyun spots a red bag inside.  _ How did it even get there?  _ A blurry memory of him putting it there thinking it was a noodle packet comes to his mind. “Taeyong…”

“What? Did you find it?” Taeyong quickly gets out of the bedroom. His eyes lighten up when he sees Jaehyun holding the precious bag. “Where was it?” He happily asks. 

“There…” Jaehyun points at the ajar cabinet. 

“How did it get there, though?” Taeyong checks if the shirt has gotten too much dust. 

“I… may have something to do with that.”

Taeyong remembers the potential night it could’ve happened and breaks out laughing. “That time? The time you mistook the vinegar bottle as alcohol because you wanted to drink even more?” 

“In my defense, it looks really similar!” Jaehyun fakes getting heated.

“Sure, dumbass,” Taeyong pats Jaehyun’s head. He goes to check his phone as he had heard a notification while checking the bag. “Oh my god!” 

“What?” Jaehyun yells back while deciding whether to eat a toast or cereal. 

“Taeil got in as the understudy! He’s going to appear on the show!” 

“Really? That’s great!” 

“But wait,” Taeyong’s tone dramatically goes down, “don’t we need to buy a him present too now?” 

“Relax, boy,” Sicheng chuckles, patting Taeil’s back. 

The first thing Taeil did after learning he was going to take part of the show was go to Kun’s apartment. Who could give him better support than the other person he knows who’s also appearing on the play? 

“Taeil, it’s going to be fine, okay?” Kun sits in front of him. “Don’t worry too much, and just eat.” Kun made a sandwich for Taeil, but the guest hasn’t taken a bite. “You have rehearsed, so you’re going to do well.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like you haven’t practiced,” Sicheng sits beside Kun. 

“Exactly,” Kun nods. “It’s totally okay to be nervous, but don’t let it get to you.” 

“Are you nervous, though? You don’t look like it,” Taeil laughs. His friends’ words has relaxed him a bit. He starts eating his sandwich, although his stomach is pleading him to not. 

“I am,” Kun lowers his head, giggling. “But I’m sure it will go well, so I’m not worrying much.” 

“By the way, are you bringing your parents, Taeil? Sicheng asks. He figures Taeil would like to have their parents there as it’s his first show. After all, it hasn’t come easy. 

“They won’t be able to go today. Dad had already started preparing today’s menu and Mom has a double shift.” 

“Oh,” Sicheng pouts. “At least I’m sure this is the first of many, so they will have a chance to see you perform soon!”

“Aw, thank you,” Taeil smiles. Life is going too well for him, so he feels a bit skeptical. Everything was different now. Still, he’s focused on enjoying every moment of this new phase. 

“I think we should get going soon,” Kun checks the time on his phone. “We should be there in case they need our help with the stage and stuff.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Taeil agrees. 

“You guys go first. I give lessons from ten to noon, so I’m gonna go there in the evening,” Sicheng replies. 

After leaving college, Sicheng got a job at a dance academy. He teaches the dance basics to beginners and traditional Chinese dance to a fifteen-people class. As his job doesn’t pay much, he works part-time as a barista at a nearby coffee shop. Seeing students hanging out there sometimes makes him feel doubtful about his decision. When those thoughts come to his mind, he thinks about how relaxed now he feels. No more tests, no more auditions; just doing what he loves. Although it’s rare for someone as young as him to have found their purpose in life, Sicheng is pretty sure he found his. 

“Shall we go?” Kun stands up from his seat. 

“Yes, let’s go,” Taeil does the same. 

“Take care,” Sicheng pecks Kun’s cheek. “See you later!” 

As they walk down the stairs, Taeil laughs out of nowhere. It may be nervousness, but he can’t deny how happy he feels. Kun grins, throwing his arm over his friend’s neck. The sense of cheerfulness also overtakes him. He’s finally debuting as a theater performer along a new but already close friend. Moreover his relationship with Sicheng is at its best moment, and honestly, he couldn’t ask for more. 

“Are you also going to cover for him tomorrow?” Kun asks as they walk towards the bus stop. 

“There’s a huge chance. He got a cold, so I don’t think he will be ready for tomorrow,” Taeil puts his hands in his coat’s pockets. It has turned incredibly cold, and he surely doesn’t want to get sick. 

“It’s not like I’m happy he got sick, but wow, this is a great opportunity for you. If you do well, you’ll have an upperhand in the next auditions.”

“Yeah,” Taeil shyly smiles. “That’s why I don’t want to mess up.”   

 

As Kun and Taeil get to the university, Jaehyun and Taeyong are on their way to the closest shopping mall. Taeil’s sudden appearance on the show saw them morally obligated to also get him a gift. The problem now lies on what they should buy him.

“Should we buy him a shirt too?” Jaehyun suggests. “It would be better to buy him the same thing.”    


“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Taeyong says, looking outside the bus’s window. “But,” he hesitates, “do you know Taeil’s size?”

“Uhm,” Jaehyun tilts his head, “he seems like a medium?” 

Taeyong laughs and nudges Jaehyun. “He might seem like it, but that won’t cut it. Let me message Ten.” 

When they get to store they had bought Kun’s shirt from, Ten hasn’t replied yet. There’s a great variety of new clothes in comparison to the last time they went there. This makes Taeyong feel a huge urge to use the money for Taeil’s gift to buy something for himself. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun flicks Taeyong’s ear. He fears for his life for a few seconds as Taeyong gives him a murderous look. 

“What?” 

“Uh… you look good today,” Jaehyun eye smiles, his face a bit red now. 

Taeyong remains with a stoic expression. “That’s not what you were going to tell me, but thanks, I guess. What were you going to say?” 

“That we are here to buy Taeil a gift,” Jaehyun looks through the t-shirt rack in front of him. “Not for you to buy something,” he giggles. 

“I know,” Taeyong chuckles, heading towards another rack. Jaehyun follows him, taking a dark blue flannel shirt. 

“Doesn’t Taeil like this kind of shirts?” 

“That’s quite similar to the one we bought for Kun, but I think he would like it,” Taeyong says, turning Jaehyun back. “Now go to the fitting room.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes frantically widen, and he drops his shoulders as quickly. He hates trying on clothes. Knowing that the shirt won’t even be his doesn’t help either. “Why do I need to do this, though?” He whines. 

“Come on, it’s just one shirt. We aren’t buying him a large-sized shirt that fits bigger than usual. It’s just for reference.”

Jaehyun resigns as he knows he doesn’t have any option. He gets into the closest fitting room and tries it on. He steps out for a moment to show Taeyong. “So? Is it good?” 

The shirt flawlessly fits Jaehyun. “Yeah… It’s great,” Taeyong puts his thumb up. If it wasn’t for his lack of money, he would certainly gift it to Jaehyun.

After buying the shirt and a gift bag, they decide to eat fried chicken as lunch. As they still have some hours to go before the show, they go window shopping around the mall. They make a quite elaborate list of the things they want to buy when they get their next paycheck. When the clock hits two in the evening, they go back to their apartment. On their way back, their hands brushed a few times. Neither took the next step, but Jaehyun was dangerously close to do so. 

 

“Taeyong! Jaehyun!” Ten shouts at the pair who were looking from side to side for their friends. They hear Ten and start walking towards him and Doyoung. Ever since that weekend Doyoung and Ten had their first date, they spend more time together. In contrast to their friends that just got there, their relationship hasn’t moved much, or at all. Doyoung knows it, but he still guards some hope. 

“Ah! I would’ve loved to gift them something today, but I couldn’t.” Ten says while looking at the bags Jaehyun is holding. “I’m sure they will love it,” he cooes. 

Half an hour away from the opening time, the backstage is as busy as it can get. People running from side to side, stylists finishing the last make up details, the performers that arrived late changing into their outfits: it is pure chaos. As expected from Kun, and therefore Taeil as they went together, they are already pretty much prepared. For the exception of hair spray to hold their hairstyle in place, they are ready to go on stage. Sicheng, who had met the rest of the guys on their way to the auditorium, calls for them. 

“Is everything okay?” Kun asks, a bit worried by Sicheng’s sudden visit. 

“Yeah,” Sicheng giggles. “I just wanted to tell you that the guys got here and they wish you both luck. They didn’t want to come here because they assumed you were busy.” 

“Aw, that’s nice,” Taeil says. “Fortunately we got here early and we’re pretty much done.” 

“I can notice that,” Sicheng replies. “Okay, I’m going because this place looks like hell,” he says as many can be heard yelling behind Kun and Taeil. “Good luck,” he places a kiss on Kun’s head. 

“Thank you,” Kun softly smiles. Taeil also replies, although he turns back quickly. He feels a bit embarrassed after the public display of affection of his friends. 

Back on the audience, the group of friends sit in the same line. As they get ready to enjoy the show, a young-looking man waves to Jaehyun. 

“Yuta!” Jaehyun shouts, bringing some sour glares at him. “Come here,” he whisper-shouts now. 

Yuta heads toward Jaehyun, and sits beside Taeyong since he was the one at the corner. 

“Should I leave you here?” Taeyong offers his seat. Leaving Yuta seating beside no one he knows could be uncomfortable for him.

“No, no,” Yuta emphatically refuses. “I’m not separating you,” he giggles. “So you are Taeyong, right?” 

“Yes, and you are obviously Yuta,” Taeyong says in a friendly manner. Jaehyun tries to hear what they are saying, but they’re speaking at an unintelligible volume. 

“Yeah,” Yuta nods. “I don’t want to be rude or anything, but you two make a good couple.” 

Yuta’s incredibly honest tone makes Taeyong feel somewhat dumb for his jealousy. Those feelings were already dying, but there were still some left. It wouldn’t make sense for him to say that if he’s interested in Jaehyun. Right? As Taeyong starts overthinking, Yuta cuts him down. 

“That boy,” he grins, “likes you so much it hurts. I hadn’t met you, but it felt as if I knew you. You should ask him out, to be honest,” he looks at Taeyong. “He won’t shut up about it for his entire life, but he will be the happiest guy on Earth.” 

Taeyong can’t contain his laugh at the thought of Jaehyun annoying everyone if he asks him out. The smile that Jaehyun would certainly have is enough to melt him. Jaehyun, who’s clueless of what Yuta and Taeyong are talking about, lightly nudges his roommate. 

“What are you,” Jaehyun stops as Taeyong looks at him. Taeyong’s joyous expression makes Jaehyun’s heart skips some beats, forgetting what he was going to say. “W-what are you so happy about?” 

As on cue, the lights of the theater die down. “Focus on the show,” Taeyong pats Jaehyun’s thigh. 

 

The curtain divides and moves towards opposite sides of the stage. Everything the audience can see is the setup of a Victorian-looking room. From what Taeyong had learned about the storyline, Kun wouldn’t appear in the first few scenes. He didn’t see Taeil rehearse much, so he has no idea when his part comes. Despite the opening scenes not featuring any of their friends, all of them are enjoying it. Well, Yuta is not too far away from dozing off, but he had a long day. The music has some Russian influence, which makes it pretty unique. Also, the dancing is dynamically elegant. After some wait, Kun finally appears on stage. Sicheng has to control himself from not screaming out of excitement. Seeing his boyfriend finally performing is incredibly satisfying. Several minutes after, Taeil appears, sharing the stage with Kun and the rest of the cast. Their roles were supporting ones, but they let themselves get known. Both did better than the average debutante, and Taeil surprised many with his powerhouse vocals. Their group of friends can’t be happier and they surely let them know when they meet them after they come out from the backstage. 

“Kuuuuuun,” Sicheng sprints towards Kun, clinging unto him. “I’m so proud of you,” he kisses his cheek. “You did so well,” he also hugs him. The hug seems to be asphyxiating as Kun laughs and politely pushes him back. “Thank you, love, but don’t kill me,” Kun chuckles. 

As soon as he pulls away from Kun, Sicheng hugs Taeil. Surprised by the sudden embrace, Taeil is slow to react. “Th-thanks,” Taeil stutters. “You also did so well, oh my god. We are all so proud of you,” Sicheng overwhelms the older guy. Although his face shows a feeling close to disgust, Taeil is immensely grateful for the comment.

Now closer to the other ones, Kun and Taeil are showered by endless compliments. They get a bit too loud if they go by how the people walking by glare at them. When the turmoil stops, Taeyong hands the gift he had brought to Kun, while Jaehyun hands the other one to Kun. “Aw, guys, you didn’t have to do this,” Kun hugs them both at the same time. Taeil takes out the shirt quickly. “Oh my god, this is so pretty. Thank you,” he smiles and slightly bows. 

“Should we go for some drinks to celebrate?” Ten suggests. Everyone seems to agree but Taeyong interrupts. “Jaehyun and I need to leave early because we are working tomorrow all day,” he says. 

“But tomor-” Jaehyun gets now interrupted. “Yes, guys. We understand! See you tomorrow, Jaehyun,” Yuta sends them off. Jaehyun doesn’t get the enthusiasm behind Yuta’s words, but he has learned to expect the unexpected with his coworker. The others wave as the couple walks away.

“Are we really working tomorrow?” Jaehyun asks, raising an eyebrow. Taeyong knows neither is going to work, but that’s what came to his mind first. “Uh, no. We are not,” Taeyong replies. Jaehyun gets even more confused by Taeyong’s reply. A night out with their friends sounded like a refreshing idea, but he’s on his way back to his apartment thanks to Taeyong.

“Wait,” Taeyong stops walking. “Are you upset?” 

“Well, kinda,” Jaehyun replies. “I would’ve liked to go with them and have fun and you just said that and we left,” he quickly says, leaving him without much air. Taeyong just laughs at him, making him even more annoyed. “Why are you even laughing?” 

“You are,” Taeyong keeps laughing, “adorable?” 

“I know, but why did you suddenly say that?” Jaehyun rubs his nape.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Taeyong asks after mustering up enough courage.

“What?” Jaehyun pretty much yells, startling Taeyong. “Do you mean like dating?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong nods. He feels somewhat dizzy as Jaehyun doesn’t respond. It seems as if he dropped the question minutes before, not seconds. 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun looks at his roommate, whose eyes now express more fear than nervousness. Slowly taking some steps to make the space between them smaller, Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong. In a blink of an eye, he throws his arms over the other. The hug leaves Taeyong breathless for a second, but Jaehyun pulls away. “Obviously I do!” He cups Taeyong’s cheeks. “I was planning on asking you out, but you were a step faster.”

“When were you going to ask me?” Taeyong giggles. 

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun looks away in embarrassment. It seems that feeling lasts little as he steps even closer to Taeyong. He closes his eyes, pouting his lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Taeyong asks, his voice coming off ruder than intended. Before Jaehyun has a chance to complain, Taeyong finally kisses him. This time, the kiss feels much more sincere and whole-hearted. Taeyong has come over a great part of his fear, so he feels prepared enough for this. 

After looking like the happiest man in the universe, Jaehyun’s expression turns blank. “Wait, did Yuta have to do with this?” He asks as he remembers the mumbling between him and Taeyong during the play and also how Yuta sent them off. 

“What he told me came true, actually,” Taeyong softly replies.

“What did he tell you?”

“That you would look the happiest if I asked you out,” Taeyong lowers his head, his face now red. He resumes his way to their apartment, clearly embarrassed.

Before Taeyong gets too far, Jaehyun sprints a couple of steps to get to him. He crosses his arms around Taeyong's waist, not leaving any space between them. Resting his head on his shoulder, Jaehyun asks, “So are you my boyfriend now?” The disgustingly sweet tone and the warmth of Jaehyun's body makes Taeyong want to run away and stay in that embrace forever at the same time. Despite wishing for it, he wasn’t ready for this cute couple stuff. “I guess I am,” he shyly replies. Jaehyun makes some kind of unintelligible noises and tightens the hug, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Can we go to our room now?" The younger asks, his lips curving into a sly smile. Taeyong frantically pulls away from his boyfriend's embrace, turning back to face him. "Whatever you're implying there, I don't like it." 

"I guess there will be no cuddles tonight, then," Jaehyun lowers his head, but Taeyong was quick to notice the pouting gaze he gave him right before looking into the ground. 

"Come here!" Taeyong takes Jaehyun's hand, swinging them together as they walk in the dim-lighted road. Jaehyun beams brightly, his dimples deepening with every milisecond that passes and Taeyong returns the favor with the truest smile his lips has ever transformed into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left! Hope you enjoyed this one :) Thanks for reading!


	16. Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you know what?” Jaemin excitedly yells. “It’s Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some incredibly busy months, I am finally able to post the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> P.S. Listening to a Christmas song/playlist would be ideal, specifically Joy by NCT Dream!

Pure bliss. That’s how Taeyong would describe the first few weeks after asking Jaehyun out. 

Before they officially started dating, they gave a special kind of affection to each other, but now it’s totally different. Everything is more genuine and heartfelt. Taeyong no longer overthinks his actions, and Jaehyun doesn’t hold back from showing his feelings. As corny as it may seem, they’ve decided to go into little dates almost daily. It’s been a bit tough to go out the past few days, as finals are coming up for Taeyong. Also, the restaurant where Jaehyun works at is getting busier as people get their leave from their jobs for the holidays. 

Saturday arrived, and after both working all day, they meet at Mr. Moon’s café. They haven’t gone there in a while. It’s still a precious place for Taeyong because it reminds him of the first days after moving to Seoul, but the last few memories related to that place haven’t been the most pleasant. 

Taking a seat at his usual spot, Taeyong looks over the pastries counter. Mr. Moon was the first person to acknowledge him when he arrived to the big city. He was a cheerful man, always treating his clients as if they were part of his family. That man seems to be gone now. He’s still as lovely as ever, but there’s something missing. Taeyong finds it hard to describe, but the aura around him feels heavy. 

“Are you alone today?” Mr. Moon asks Taeyong as he goes to his table to take his order.

“I’m waiting for Jaehyun to come,” Taeyong smiles. 

“I’m happy for you. You make a beautiful couple.”

Taeyong is confused for a moment since he hasn’t told Mr. Moon they were dating. It clicks when he remembers Taeil is his son, so he would obviously know. When Taeyong tied the knots about their kinship, Taeil was more surprised than Taeyong himself. One of his friends was a loyal client at his father’s café, which hadn’t been doing well at all. Taeyong assumes that’s the reason behind Mr. Moon’s gloomy attitude. What intrigues Taeyong is that the café hadn’t been doing well for some time even before he moved, so he assumes there’s something else going on. 

“Is everything okay, Mr. Moon?” Taeyong asks. Mr. Moon isn’t used to this kind of questions from his clients, so he’s naturally surprised. 

“Yes,” he assuringly smiles at Taeyong. “Are you doing fine these days?” 

“Yes!” Taeyong replies. “Finals are coming up and I’m getting a bit stressed, but I’m doing well.” 

“Ah!” Mr. Moon’s tiredly laughs. “Taeil is going crazy studying for them. Are you ordering the usual today?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong nods. He feels a bit uneasy after Mr. Moon’s clear evasion of his question. He takes out his phone to distract himself, but he feels someone’s presence in front of him. 

“Jaehyun! Did you run all the way here?” Taeyong chuckles as his boyfriend seats in front of him. Jaehyun is still panting a bit, his hair messy.

“I thought I was late,” Jaehyun laughs, throwing himself over the table in exhaustion. “I need to exercise more often. I feel as if I’m dying right now.”

“Hey! Don’t say that!” Taeyong exclaims. He has always been superstitious, so whenever Jaehyun says things like that, he shushes him. 

“No, but really, today was so busy. I think this is the first time I sit down since the morning.”

Petting his boyfriend’s head, who’s still laying down over the table, Taeyong gets somewhat emotional. Not wanting to destroy the nice moment they were having, he contains. 

“How was your day?” Jaehyun languidly asks. 

“It was pretty good! A group of students came to buy a lot of snacks and drinks because they were throwing a Christmas party at their school.”

“That’s nice!” Jaehyun says before yawning and stretching. “We should have one.”

Widening his eyes in approval, Taeyong nods. “That’s a great idea!” 

They continue their date inside their little perfect bubble. From time to time, Taeyong looks at Mr. Moon to see if his expression changes, but it doesn’t. He decides to just focus all his attention in the man in front of him. 

 

Finals week is a hellish week for everyone at the university. Partial tests are hard, but finals are something else. Covering the material from the start of semester and all of them bunched together into the same week makes them a perfect recipe for chaos. Students prepare in many ways. Some isolate themselves studying non-stop, completely forgetting to eat and sleep. Some just cry, bracing themselves from their imminent doom. Others go on with their day-to-day life, not caring at all. Taeyong’s friends are examples of a little bit of everything. 

Taeyong himself only studies what he worries about. He’s been studying for the math test for the past few days, so there’s no need to cram anything else. Ten, in contrast, is freaking out.

“Guys, I’m so failing this class,” Ten says, completely given up. According to Kun’s calculations, he needs to get over 80% in the final to pass. His average so far has been 68%, so it feels somewhat impossible for him. 

“Ten,” Kun says in the most serious tone he has in him, “you can do this. I can help you study. There are still four days to go,” he pats Ten’s back. 

“Yeah, Ten,” Doyoung adds. “Don’t give up now. Let’s be honest, you had those grades because you were rambling about how hard the class is and not studying.” 

“Doyoung, if you aren’t going to say something good, just shut up,” Ten glares at his friend. 

Whatever Doyoung and Ten had finished about half a month ago, close after Kun’s and Taeil’s show. Ten tried his best to make it work, but they aren’t compatible with each other as boyfriends. They didn’t argue much, but it just didn’t feel right. Ten saw himself forcing everything too much. Doyoung noticed this from the very start, but guarding hopes it would get better, he kept on. Acknowledging there was no way they could continue like this, Doyoung asked Ten to break up. Perhaps, it was the most amicable break-up ever, since they looked even happier after finishing their romantic relationship. Now they are back to be the bickering friends, but a bit smoother now.

“I have a review here,” Taeyong shows some papers with many highlighted numbers. “You can take photos of it.”

“Taeyong,” Ten fake-cries, “if only all my friends were like you!”

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m trying to help you too!” Kun argues, laughing right after. 

After an ordinary math class, Taeyong, Ten and Kun leave for the studio while Doyoung goes to his next class. When Doyoung goes to the cafeteria to eat his lunch, he meets Taeil as usual. They seat in one of the tables at the far end of the hallway, as there are more people than usual. Many who usually skip classes are going this week to get a grip of their courses before the tests. As if it was incredibly taxing, Taeil sighs when he takes a seat at the creaky table. 

“Is everything okay? You look done,” Doyoung cautiously chuckles, not wanting to trigger the other. 

“I don’t know,” Taeil sighs again. He takes a bite from the burger he had ordered, then looks at Doyoung. “I’m quite sad these days, to be honest. And add to that the finals.”

“Yeah, it’s tough,” Doyoung says. Taeil has never been a man of too many words, but recently he has become suspiciously quiet. “Do you want to tell me what’s making you sad?” 

“It’s something a bit stupid,” Taeil forcedly laughs. “I don’t want to keep meddling you all in my problems.” 

“Taeil,” Doyoung places his soft drink cup quite vehemently on the table, “we are here to help you. You’re not bothering us at all. So go ahead, what’s happening?”

“My dad wants to close the café,” Taeil replies. “Since I got a scholarship, he says there’s no use for him to keep the café open.”

“Oh, really? But doesn’t he love his job? You’ve told us how happy he is that he’s still able to manage the café.” 

“Yeah, but I was his motivation, it seems. See, it’s nothing huge and I’m here being overdramatic.”

“You’re not being overdramatic, oh my god,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, grinning at the same time. “I hope he thinks about it and decides the best for him and for your family,” he assuringly smiles at the older. 

 

“Doyoung, at what temperature should I set it?” Taeyong asks while kneeling as he puts the cupcakes mold inside the oven. 

“Did you preheat it?” Doyoung asks back as he rolls the dough for the scones. 

Jaehyun, who’s bringing the recently bought ingredients in bags, laughs at his boyfriend’s astounded expression. “The finals really killed all the brain cells you had left, huh?” 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong yells. Redirecting his attention to Doyoung, he asks, “What temperature?” 

“175 degrees, smartie,” Doyoung sarcastically tilts his head.

“You too?” Taeyong huffs as he marks the oven’s temperature. He leaves the cooking area, and heads towards the café entrance. The sight of the isolated street twitches some nostalgic feelings, but the cold breeze paired by the soft melody coming from inside the café reminds him of what day it is. Christmas was finally there, and his group of friends had decided to revive Mr. Moon’s café. They thought of leaving Taeil in the dark and work solely with his father to surprise Taeil, but the one that needed such a present the most was Mr. Moon. Taeil invited both of his parents, as his mother finally got the day free, to a day out in the city. The plan is to bring them to the café during the evening when, hopefully, it’s full of people.

“When is Kun coming here?” Taeyong asks from the door. 

“He should be getting here in around fifteen minutes,” Doyoung replies. He’s incredibly focused in the pastries, much more than he was during finals. He found out he has some, to quote his words, “innate talent” for baking while practicing at Kun’s some days ago. One of his arguments is that Chenle loved the macadamia nut cookies he had baked. He knows that the high school student loves pretty much every sweet he tastes, but it still fills him with pride. 

“Should I start preparing the dumplings?” Jaehyun asks after moving all the bags to the kitchen. The menu they are preparing is a mix between American, Korean and Chinese holiday foods. Quite paradoxically, Jaehyun will focus in the Asian dishes while Kun will focus in the American ones. Jaehyun’s time at Yuta’s restaurant has made him a decent cook, but he wanted to make dishes he was familiar with instead of venturing with Western ones. 

“It’s really early,” Doyoung looks at the clock in the wall marking 6:37 a.m. “But start now if you want.”

“When are we opening?” Jaehyun takes a handful of soap to wash his hands before starting his chore. 

“At seven, but we are just going to serve what they order from the breakfast menu and the pastries we have here,” Doyoung points at the counter with muffins, cinnamon rolls and donuts. Doyoung had arrived at the café around four in the morning, after Taeil convinced his parents to leave early for a little tour around the nearby countryside he had supposedly prepared. 

Jaehyun nods, and disappears into the kitchen. Taeyong goes back behind the counters to work in another batch of muffins. Ten, Chenle, Jisung, Jeno and one of his friends have been promoting the Christmas feast at the café for the past few days. They compromised to keep giving flyers to the city’s commuters up to the 25th, although the streets are rather empty. Their little campaign has been working as the amount of clients the café has received has gone up after they started, but they expect a boom for the special occasion as many rely in restaurants to celebrate the day. 

“Good morning, guys!” Kun excitedly says as he enters the café, accompanied by Sicheng. “Are you doing fine here?”

“Yes, sir,” Doyoung salutes in a soldier-like fashion. “You sounded like you are our supervisor,” he giggles. 

“I mean, you should have one!” Sicheng speaks first. “Okay, okay, today is Christmas so I’m going to refrain from the teasing,” He snickers, as Doyoung glares at him. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Kun snorts, making his way behind the counters to look at what his friends were doing. “Is Jaehyun in the kitchen?"

“Yeah, he’s waiting for you,” Taeyong replies. 

Sicheng’s forte isn’t cooking, so he opts to sit down and play with his phone. “If anyone needs my help, just tell me!” 

Around seven, close to the opening time, a young man enters the store. He looks to be slightly short of breath, so Taeyong assumes he came joggling. He doesn’t have much experience in attending clients, but since he’s not either a great baker or chef, that’s his main job today. 

“Good morning! How can I help you?” Taeyong says in the most polite tone he can. 

“Oh, no,” the male waves his hand at him, widely grinning. “I’m not a client, I’m Jaemin, Jeno’s friend. I’ve been helping you to distribute flyers of the café.” 

“Oh! Thank you! I’m Taeyong,” he walks closer to the counter to shake the younger’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you!” Jaemin enthusiastically replies. His smile is incredibly bright, Taeyong has to admit. He seems to be the type of guy that you see and instantly want to become friends with. “The other guys are on their way, but they stopped at the convenience store to buy some drinks,” he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

Taeyong hums in response. The café goes silent for exception of the Christmas carol playing from Doyoung’s phone. “Do you want anything from here?” Taeyong asks, referring to the pastries that were on the counter. 

Jaemin stands up to look at the array of desserts. His lips form a pout as he ponders about what he should eat. “I think I’m gonna pass,” he shrugs. “I’m on a diet, so I shouldn’t eat sweets.” Taeyong notices the quick eye motions of the male, trying his best to resist the temptation to taste all the confections in front of him. “But you know what?” Jaemin excitedly yells. “It’s Christmas!” 

“What’s all this noise abo-” Doyoung comes out from the kitchen with a bag of flour. “Oh, Jaemin!” He kindly greets his brother’s friend.

“Hi, Doyoung!” Jaemin says. “I’m gonna have a red velvet muffin, s’il vous, s’il vous-”

“S’il vous plaît,” Taeyong giggles as he finishes the sentence the younger tried to say. 

“Do you know French?” Jaemin asks, his voice full of curiousness. 

“No,” Taeyong bends down to take one of the red velvet muffins from inside the bright-lighted counter. “I just know some greeting words that I read some time ago,” he says, slightly pouting. He feels sorry because Jaemin seemed so excited when he helped him before. “Are you learning French?” 

“Well, I’m trying,” Jaemin emphasizes the last word. “It has been tough with high school stuff and everything. 

“Je peux vous aider,” Doyoung says in fluent French. The other two turn their heads to look at him, both surprised at his great pronunciation. They aren’t exactly sure about what he said, but they know it sounded great. “I had to memorize a French play for my theater class in high school, and I’ve been learning it since then. I can help you.”

“Woah,” Jaemin says in amazement. He goes to help Doyoung with the turnover dough mix while the other tells him about his experience in the high school’s play. 

Soon after, the “promoting unit”, as they called themselves, entered the café. 

“Whew, I’m tired,” Chenle throws himself in one of the chairs, sipping from a banana milk carton. 

“All you did was sit beside the flyers box and give us more when we had none left, but okay,” Jisung teases his best friend. 

“Children, stop,” Ten nags at the pair. “You both did well.” 

As Jisung sits beside Chenle to continue their innocent bickering, Jeno and Ten move towards the counters. Awed at the variety of desserts in front of him, Jeno asks, “Can I have a cinnamon roll?” 

“Jeno!” Doyoung turns around to help at him. Jaemin also turns around, his lips dirty with some red crumbs. “The pastries are for the clients.” 

“Then what is Jaemin eating?” Jeno questions as his friend quickly chews and gulps. 

“Here, Jeno,” Taeyong hands him a plate with a cinnamon roll, cream cheese frosting just added. 

“Thank you, Taeyong!” Jeno gladly takes the plate before shooting a joking glare at his older brother. Jaemin excuses himself and sits along with Jeno, Jisung and Chenle. 

“How is everything going?” Ten asks, trying to take a look at the door that leads to the kitchen. 

“Everything is going fine. We should receive our first clients-” 

“Now,” Doyoung interrupts Taeyong as a middle-aged couple enters the café. 

“Good morning!” Ten greets the couple. “Would you like to order from the pastries we have here or from our breakfast menu?” 

“We’re going to go for both,” the man chuckles, looking at his spouse. 

The morning hours are smooth with a decent amount of clients. Taeyong wonders if they had received more than usual, but there’s nobody to confirm. The flyers that they were distributing cited five in the evening as the start time for the Christmas dinner, so they aren’t expecting many people until then. As Kun focuses on the main dishes for the dinner, Jaehyun has been Kun’s sous chef while also making the sandwiches that are ordered. 

Around noon, Doyoung’s phone rings. 

“Hello, Taeil!” Doyoung heads toward the café’s entrance. 

“How are you doing?” Taeil asks, his voice muffled. He’s clearly hiding from his parents, Doyoung thinks. 

“We are doing great! There’s a lot of people coming!” Doyoung replies. He smiles at the sight of a family walking towards the store. 

“Around how many?” 

“Like forty people? I’m not too sure, but we haven’t stopped much since the first clients came.” 

“Wow, that’s great. We are going there around six, I think. I want to wait till people go for the dinner.” 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. See you soon!” 

“Thanks,” Taeil says before hanging up. Doyoung can’t help but feel proud at Taeil’s words. They all united to help a friend, and it’s paying off. With high spirits, he goes back inside. 

“Clap, shout, do everything to cheer this up,” Ten says, almost whispering, at the clients eating at the café. Taeil and his parents were almost there, so he’s telling them what to do to surprise the family.

“They just turned towards here,” Doyoung whisper-shouts, spriting into the café as soon as possible to not be seen. 

“Ok, guys, remember what I just told you,” Ten gives the final order. 

As soon as Taeil’s family appears in front of the café, everyone inside breaks in a collective cheer, “Merry Christmas, Mr. Moon!” 

Mr. Moon’s eyes quickly turn sparkly. He’s definitely overwhelmed by the rare, yet satisfying watch. All the tables are full, and there’s even people standing. The café hasn’t been this crowded since it opened. Taeil’s mom looks the most touched of the three, though. Despite not being able to be at the café much, she knows how much this means for her husband. Being from the past generation of nurses that didn’t have to get a bachelor’s degree to land a job, she has been stuck with the worst shifts for the past few years. Seeing the café in such a prosperous state thanks to help of her son’s friends makes her heavily emotional. As she wraps her husband in a warm embrace, Taeil leads them inside the crowded place. 

“Was this your idea?” Mr. Moon asks his son, his eyes quickly flooding with tears. 

“It was theirs,” Taeil looks at his friends. “Especially him,” he points at Doyoung. This makes Doyoung point at himself in disbelief. He surely doesn’t deserve so much credit, he thinks.

“Thank you so much,” Mr. Moon says to Doyoung, walking closer to the pastries. Holding his wife’s hand, he looks at the pastries in front of him. “You made all of this?” He asks in disbelief. 

“We did,” Doyoung throws his arm over Taeyong to bring him closer. “It wouldn’t have been possible without his help.”

“Ah! Taeyong!” The owner of the shop says in a cheerful manner, leaving the melancholic feelings behind. “You didn’t have to go through all of this work, but I deeply appreciate it.” 

“It was a pleasure to help here,” Taeyong slightly bows with his head, a bright smile on his face. 

Mr. Moon is fast to blend with the group of friends serving his new clients. When the night arrives, Taeyong goes outside for a moment. There’s still a lot of people, but now three additional people are helping, so the work left for him is considerably less. He has barely sat down since the he started helping Doyoung with the desserts, so he’s been dreading for a break. He leans over the wall of the closed building beside the café, taking a deep breath. If the fog that comes from his mouth is anything to go by, the temperature has fallen considerably. Being in front of ovens and under the bright lights of the café had protected him from the chilly air. 

“Taking a break?” A soothing voice wakes Taeyong from the little trance he had fallen into. “Here,” Jaehyun extends him a cup, steam rising from it. Taeyong assumes is hot cocoa by the distinctive smell. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong takes the cup, smiling at his boyfriend. There are some marshmallows in it, but they are quickly melting into the hot drink. “What do you have there?” He asks as his boyfriend also brought a cup for himself. 

“Same as yours,” Jaehyun moves the cup as he was doing a toast. “I didn’t bring coffee because it’s kinda late for it, don’t you think?”

Taeyong hums, taking a sip from the hot cocoa. “Today has been a great, hasn’t it?” 

“Well, yes, but it could’ve been better,” Jaehyun replies, his nose and ears getting red thanks to the cold breeze. 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong tilts. Everything had gone as planned, so he doesn’t know where they seemed to falter. “Wasn’t the surprise good enough? Didn’t we cheer loud enough?” 

“No, not that,” Jaehyun chuckles. The profile view that Taeyong has from his boyfriend at the moment makes his heart incredibly warm. His smile for Taeyong is like that song you never refuse to listen to, something that he will never get tired of. “I didn’t spend enough time with you.”

Taeyong snorts at the sudden comment. His snorts become wholehearted laughs as he sees the younger’s cheeks flush. “Hey, this is, hopefully, the first of many Christmas we’ll spend together. Don’t worry,” he pinches his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“It is the first of many Christmas we’ll spend together, mister superstition,” Jaehyun corrects the other’s words. “That ‘hopefully’ doesn’t cut it.”

“Okay,” Taeyong giggles. “You’re adorably clingy sometimes, do you know that?” 

“You tell me that pretty much every day and we haven’t bought a bigger mattress yet,” Jaehyun whines. They barely cuddle, for Jaehyun’s disfortune. It’s not like the small couch at their apartment is comfortable enough to do so. 

“There you go again with the mattress,” Taeyong jokingly rolls his eyes. “Let that be my gift to you,” he hesitates as he thinks of the next relevant holiday, “your birthday! Valentine’s Day!”

“You’re pretty smart sometimes, wow,” Jaehyun teases the older, grinning widely. 

“Sometimes? It seems you don’t know me enough,” Taeyong tuts. 

“I may not know you enough like you say,” Jaehyun air quotes, “but damn, do I love you.” 

The smooth way Jaehyun managed to add such a statement made Taeyong’s heartbeat rise up frantically. He swears he must be painfully red from the embarrassment, and Jaehyun’s knowing smile just confirms it. “Don’t say that so suddenly.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-” 

“I love you too,” Taeyong says after interrupting his boyfriend’s words with a soft peck on his lips. Sweetly smiling at him, he takes his free hand and they enter the café to continue the celebration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Chikabow for being the editor of this work! It wouldn't have been possible without you!!!
> 
> And thanks to all of you for reading the story! I hope I could make you feel happy while reading this :) I wish all the best for you all!


End file.
